Konoha High
by SharottoAono
Summary: No copyright or infringement intended, this is purely for public entertainment purposes. also hope you like it. Contains strong language. And Descriptive violence. Also, they have all their abilities, just they are not to use them in school its against the policy.. There are three OC's, pairings: OC/? . OC-Lucia/An Akatski, not saying which one.. and finally OC-Mitsuko/Shika.
1. 1 Fresh Start

**~ okay, so, this is the first time I have used this site to actually post my own fanfic, so just in advanced, grammar and tenses may be a little bad, I'm bad for that.. Also. Don't bother with hate mail or foul comments simply because I won't read it. Plus, if you don't like then don't read. It's simple ^-^ so. . Anyhow if you have any suggestions the feel free and I hope you like it.**

**WARNING: bad language and unpredicted story line!**

** -Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CARACTERS, this story is simply for public entertainment purposes. ~**

**Chapter One**

''AKENO!'' I heard as I walked into my new flat, I had officially moved to live with my cousin and our best friend Lucia... As I walked in the door I was tackled to the ground by a fluffy pup, well not really a pup anymore but I will still call him that, it is my cousins dog that was only tiny when I last saw him, then again my pup was tiny too and she is bigger that this white fuzz-ball that's licking the skin off of my face right now. ''AKAMARU, get off of her, we want to say hi too you know, you aint the only on who's missed her!'' the white wolf-dog retreated and sat at the far end of the hallway, that is, he retreated until he saw a midnight black wolf-dog ascending the steps to the flat, to which he stood tall, probably In an attempt to look intimidating, which didn't work well.

I turned to see why his mood had shifted only for my gaze to be met with the icy sharp-blue eyes of my pup Storm as she entered her new domain for the first time, she looked around the hall and saw Kiba before doing much the same as Akamaru had just done, this received a warning growl from Akamaru, Storm froze before peering up at the white dog, body tense ready to kill, her form relaxed as she jumped along the hall towards the confused white hound who was still tense, she nuzzled him with her snout, he quickly relaxed as he realised who it was, his sister of the litter of three…

''Well that was interesting, for a minute there I thought that all was not going to be good between them, like it used to be.'' Kiba said as he slowly rose to his feet before brushing himself off and offering me his hand to help me up, which I gladly accepted, only to pull him back to the ground in my place with a quick laugh at his complaint. ''Hey! That was uncalled for!'' Lucia laughed also at this, ''just like old times, gosh will you two ever grow up?'' she said still laughing slightly. ''Nope, unlikely'' we both replied in unison.

In truth the reason I was here is cause my cousin Kiba had been trying to persuade me to go to the same high as him and Lucia had chosen due to the fact that all of our old friends from pre-middle school were going there, I had to move away when my mum died just before middle school started and really missed everyone so as soon as I was old enough and completed mid-school I promised I would move back even if that meant I was coming here alone, which it did cause my dad couldn't face coming back here 'too many memories' is just what he said.

I am a few months older than Kiba so I will be in the second year, while everyone else is freshmen, when I join Konah high school which is a bummer cause I will only really know Neji, Lee and Tenten but I guess that I will most likely meet some more people, maybe they might even be decent? Or do you think that that is a big ask? I do, the amount of shitheads I have encountered over the years is just immense...

Anyhow, We arranged a few months before coming here that we would split a two bed flat and me and Lucia will share the master suite as a sort of dorm room style thing, we got the unfurnished flat nearer to the school we are going to cause it was a furnished ones. Which means that Kiba is getting the slightly smaller room for him and the pups to share, it wasn't ha much smaller but it was still slightly smaller so.

~fast-forward to next day, start of high school, end of summer break~

-Beep-beep-beep-beep- I hit the alarm off, I looked at the clock briefly, 6.45am. Shit, I quickly got up out my warm heat enveloped bed, not that I couldn't get ready in time to leave and be at school for 8.30 considering it was ten mints away on foot. It was more that Lucia and Kiba take their sweet time in the morning... I quickly ran to the bathroom and hopped into the shower before drying myself and sticking on a black tank-top and some slightly ripped deep blue jeans, I then rushed back through to the room checking the clock, it had only been ten minutes, I shook Lucia's shoulder and told her it was 9.20, sure so I bent the truth, but it did get her up and straight into the shower like a shot.

Next I had to get Kiba up, such joy, see its fine waking someone like Lucia cause she is a light sleeper, but it is practically the opposite when trying to wake Kiba, so I let the dogs into the small yard, this may get violent, which the dogs will not like.. I sauntered down the hallway towards Kiba room before stealthily opening the door and sneaking into the room, I tried for at least ten minutes, I even used a freaking fog horn, all that happened was he kept on tossing and turning...

After a few more minutes, he woke up abruptly in pain with what would probably turn into a black eye, ''What the Hell!'' he shouted as he held his aching face. ''What the hell is fucking right!'' I yelled back as I continued to look away, ''what the hell was that for!?'' he more stated than asked, I simply pointed to him, he casually looked himself over turning a beetroot colour all over his face. ''You know fine well that Lucia is staying, what the hell would you do if I had asked her to wake you? , we aint kids anymore ya know. You should at least have the decent to wear boxers to bed, honestly! You need some major house training. Your worse than a bloody pup!''. 'Okay I fucking get it already, jees'' Kiba rose and began walking towards where Akeno was standing, ''why the hell are you coming over here?!'' she said in a slight fluster. ''boxers draw is behind you, Baka'' he stated calmly. ''you could have at least had the decency to cover yourself or something!'' Akeno said as she turned and rushed out of the room slamming the door behind herself.

We walked to school and met up with Neji and Hinata on our journey, we all caught up and as we arrived at school the registration bell rang, thanks to the schedules etc. being sent out by post to us we all went our separate ways, Neji and I happened to be in the same homeroom, so on our way there Neji showed me my locker, it was actually nowhere near anyone else's that I knew, He explained on the way to class that our years section was full up in lockers so I was actually in the seniors section and that some guys he knew and was close with were left of me, Obito and Kakashi, but anyway he said that they are cool guys so I guess I will just have to take his word for it.

The first few periods before morning interval went by quickly, probably due to the lack of shithead's n the classed, it was actually full of a few people that simply kept to themselves. The one thing that I noticed of the two hours, was on my way to second period, Harono Sakura and Yamanaka Ino decided to try to tick me off. Snide comments were not going to make me late for class today though.

The bell echoed across the campus and through the building alerting all of the students to the face that morning interval had started, I swiftly exited my class and rushed to my locker, after sorting out my books needed for the next lessons, I headed into the courtyard. Oh what a splendid surprise I thought as I saw Sakura flirting with one of my new class mates, I decided to just walk by and pretend not to notice her, I heard her saying, '' so hey cutie, do ya want to go out sometime?'' in an attempted, and failed, seductive voice. So this has begun again I though rolling my eyes as I neared the crowd and poor soul trapped by them.

''Okay as I have said NO reasons: Firstly, why would I want to go somewhere with you, someone I only met a second ago? Secondly, do you not have and human decency or are you a complete slut? Cause if I'm going just by looks then I would say just a complete Whore. JUST FUCK OFF!'' this caused me to burst out laughing inwardly.

''What a retarded looser, you just passed up the best offer of your life sweetheart, too bad, you may have the looks but your attitude will see you alone forever!'' Sakura hissed at the boy. All of her cronies were agreeing etc. ''what do I care, at least I don't try to sleep with any old boy and or people way out my league'' the boy hissed back, his voice laced with venom. Sakura reiterated this tone '' way out my league, boy you aint even hot enough to be in the bottom of my league.''

Before I knew it I had tapped the head sluts shoulder and as she turned her face made contact with my fist, her nose began gushing out blood, Ino yelled some nonsense before getting the group of cronies to circle the two as they rushed to the bathrooms to clean up the blood, ''Hey, Sakura it would help if you had a league to begin with, or even standards for that matter'' I yelled after the retreating group.

I walked forward a few steps before sitting on the bench next to the boy. ''Uh, thanks I guess'' the boy said in a slightly confused but still greatly startled tone, ''no problem, she's had that one coming for a good few years, she is so full of herself, she thinks she's untouchable.'' ''oh yea, how rude, my name is Inuzuka Akeno'' I said with a small smile. ''eh, Deidara'' he replied. ''so uh, yea why did you bother helping me?'' he asked with a look of genuine bewilderment on his face. ''well I don't know really, maybe you earned some form of respect when you point blank called her what she is, I only know of two people she had tried that with that have said no, and one is my kid-cousin. Or it could be because she pissed me off earlier and also you were just going to ignore her or whatever, but I know how she works, she goes for your friends not you.'' I stated. We talked for a few minutes before the bell rang.

I stood up from the bench and was about to walk to class when, ''Hey, Akeno?'', ''yea Deidara?'' I replied hastily not wanting to be late to class, ''I'll get you to class?'' he asked shakily as though he had never said that to anyone before, ''sure, just hurry up, were going to be late'' I stated as I turned around, grabbing his wrist as the second bell was bound to ring any minute, I rushed him to class and let go of his wrist just before reaching the door. I passed through the door just in time for the bell to ring, I quickly sat in my seat just before Deidara walked into the room still trying to process what just happened due to the speed of it, before sitting next to a whiter-blonde male that looked ripped.

-Lunch-

I couldn't recall the past two hours, everything passed by in a haze, mainly because I had been trying to work out why I had actually reacted to Sakura in such a violent way so quickly for no apparent reason. The bell once again echoed through the school signalling lunch, wow lunch already I thought as I left the class and headed to my locker to dump my bag in it. I had Double art after lunch so all I really need is my sketch pad and pencil, so that's exactly what I took, I then ventured into the cafeteria to get food, still lost in my thoughts. I just couldn't work out the reason and it was now starting to annoy me.

I ended up deciding against even bothering with the cafeteria, I stopped in the middle of the corridor on my way there as I had decided I was not hungry plus I was not in a talkative mood and I needed time to work out the reason, I brainstormed for a moment before I had the light bulb go off in my head, 'The roof' I stated aloud. I didn't care, I had realised that the least liked area for everyone is the roof as it is told to freshmen that it's off limits and locked. I rushed gracefully up the three flights of stairs to the roof before slowly opening the door, the fresh air invaded both my lungs and also the school building itself.

As I walked out onto the roof I noticed something that I never expected. There were two boys sitting, well one was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, I don't know why but it reminded me a little of Naruto, anyway, he had his eyes closed and a content look on his face.

I thought about just going back inside but I just decided not to bother as it would most likely be a lot quieter here anyway. After I made that decision, I began to slowly approach the two boys. After approaching them I realised that the one sitting up was the boy from break time, that Deidara boy. As I got closer still the mystery boy's eyes shot open, his piercing eyes filled with curiosity and confusion as they looked to me.

He almost instantaneously sat bolt upright and tapped his friend on the shoulder before they both turned their heads and their bodies slightly to look at me. The blonde relaxed his stature slightly before speaking ''wait, you're... Ah, Yea, your that Akeno chick, aint you?''. I simply nodded my head slowly still aware of his friends piercing eyes staring at me, I also noticed when his glare flicked from me to his friend. ''You know her?'' the mystery boy said, his questioning tone made me quietly laugh.

''Hidan, you Baka, that is the girl that I just told you about, the one that punched that little slut earlier today. Hidan froze, his glare faded and his expression softened. ''Hey, I'm Hidan by the way'' he stated with a seductive hint to his voice and a sadistic smirk on his face. ''Nice to know, I'm Akeno oh and by the way. Try that shit with me anymore and you are done for'' I replied with an evil look plastered over my face. ''hahaha, that's a good one… oh, holy shit, were you just being serious!?'' he stated s the laughter faded and his smile partially did so to.

''Alright then, Firecracker, I'm Hidan and I suppose that you are okay for a female, by the sounds of it you aint no slut either'' He spoke blatantly. Deidara burst out into a laughing fit after he realised the words his friend had just spoken. Both Hidan and I looked at him in curiosity, his laughter died down slightly as he spoke.

''Oh, well it is just that you are the first female that Hidan hasn't called a slut, that means you are the first female that has had his respect, that I know of anyway. You didn't seem fazed at all by his little test there, in fact you even threatened him. That was all it fucking takes, seriously?'' he asked as he turned to his friend, Hidan simply gave a devilish smile, ''If it was so amazingly simple Deidara, how come she's the first to pass?'' Hidan asked his friend.

''uh, I don't know, just fucking tell me, you Ass!'' Deidara practically yelled in Hidan's face. ''I don't see why I should, I'm just going to make you figure it out all on your own. Shithead.'' I figured that their debate, if you could even call it that, would go on for a while, so I took the time to walk over to sit next to them and eat my lunch, a packet of crisps, yum…

Their 'debate' went on for a while, but they eventually quietened down, and we all started to chit- chat, and the first thing that I decided to ask was, '' so why are you two up here anyway?''. They both replied in synchronisation, ''it's quiet, not crowded, a good break and best bit is their aint no sluts.'' We talked for a long time, the bell rang and we all headed to class, they were both in almost all of my classes, only class where they weren't both there was art, which I had with only Deidara, Hidan was apparently in RMPS while we were in art, so that meant he had double RE, I felt kind of bad for him till he told me about how he loved RE about as much as me and Deidara loved art, it was surprising actually.

-Two Months On From the Start of Term-

These last few months have been great, me, Deidara and Hidan have become quite close friends, we meet on the roof each lunch and outside school we go over to Deidara's house when we need help with homework or whatever, neither of them have been over to my house, mainly cause Kiba don't really like the idea of them at all let alone them knowing where we live.

Infect, Kiba keeps telling me ''They can't be good, there has to be a valid reason why no one acknowledges them, I just can't trust them, so I defiantly don't want them knowing where we stay after you only knowing them for two months, you understand that much right?''. ''I don't really care Kiba, if I want them to come over here to help with my homework or whatever then they will come over, their friends too you know, not only you guys.'' I would retaliate with that almost every time Kiba had a go at me.

Honestly I didn't know why he got so pissed off when I told him I was going to meet them, but he did. My gut didn't have a problem with my new-found friends, and we were similar in so many ways too. It got really annoying when Kiba would say things like they just are not normal, I guess it was because I kind of felt like he was saying I wasn't normal either. But it didn't matter that much, I just told him to ask Neji why no one talks to them if he wants to know that badly.

I didn't really pay attention at school the next day, Deidara kept nudging me when the teacher asked me questions and showing me the answer to it so that I wouldn't get in trouble, at lunch, Hidan, yea Hidan, no you aint reading it wrong. Hidan asked '' yo, Akeno, what the hell is wrong?''. ''Nothing'' I snapped at him. ''sure, so how come you look like shit? And seem so fucking bummed out then?'' he snarled back. ''why are you even asking, why would you care?'' I asked genuinely as an actual query. ''Cause you are a friend now so fucking deal with it!'' he spat back with a hint of pain lacing his tone, which caused me to regret even bringing it up. Hidan stood up abruptly before storming off.

''Ah, I guess I best go after him, ya know, when he's mad he tends to not give two shits who or what he hits'' Deidara said, I nodded in agreement to him running off after Hidan, and just like that I was alone again just like I used to be all the time. I guess it's because I never really connected or trusted someone in middle school, two years of solitude kinds affects people, but I did feel like the worst person in the world, if I had upset Hidan that much, god I need to watch what I say... I never realised he would take it to heart like he did and it just made me feel worse than I was already...

-Hidan's pov-

''Yo, Akeno, what the hell is wrong'', I asked mainly cause she just didn't seem herself at all, she looked so darn depressed, it was not nice, I couldn't work out why but I just felt the need to make her smile, she just looked so down in the dumps. ''Nothing'' the blunt tone and her snapping at him just irritated him. ''Sure, so how come you look like shit?'' I shot back in a snarl, attempting to hide my irritation failed but still. ''why are you eve asking, why would you care?'' the fact that she was so serious when asking that just made me so fucking pissed.

''cause you're a friend now so fucking deal with it!'' I spat back as my reply to the irritating question, I was so ready to fucking kill anyone that I just got up and walked off as fast as I could, sure I will hit anyone, but I try to avoid hitting decent people, example: my friends. I don't even understand why it fucking pissed me off so much, normally it wouldn't be that easy for anyone, but she managed it in less than a proper sentence worth of conversation.

I honestly didn't understand this, why her words got to me so easily, but it didn't matter, they did and now I really needed to fucking hit someone! I had three people in mind that would do just perfect, as long as I found one of them fucking quickly that it, I was close to just hitting any random unfortunate fucker that I happened upon.

My patience was wearing thin and I was not going to find any of them in time, I bit my tong and clenched my fist, in an attempt to last just a little longer. I decided my best bet was to go to the third floor, no one was ever there cause it's out of bounds, as I got there walked through the corridor, they were in perfect condition, ''why is no one allowed up here?'' I asked myself as I walked, fists still clenched tight.

I was shocked as I was shoved from my side into the row of lockers to the left of me by someone and had my hands grabbed while their shoulder dug into my back, ''WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DICKHEAD!'' I yelled at them, I still didn't know who it was I struggled to get free and couldn't, I eventually lost all the will to hit just anything, now all I wanted to do was Punch this mother fucking shit in the groin. ''dickhead, how original Hidan''. I heard as they chuckled slightly, this person's voice was familiar but at this point I didn't really care, I just needed to punch them.

''so Hidan, I guess that you want to punch me or something, well I wouldn't blame you, I just shoved you against a row of locker face first and am pinning you there, with my shoulder digging into your spine. Heck if I were you right now even I would want to punch me.'' The voice was still so familiar, but I couldn't even focus on thinking, ''so how about you relax, cause that's the only way I'm going to let go any time soon. Also, if you still want to punch me when I let you go just at least warn me or something, okay?''. This bitch was really pissing me off, and I was just getting more annoyed by not knowing who it was.

-Deidara pov-

I rushed after Hidan and searched for god know how long, but I just couldn't fucking find him, he wasn't anywhere that he would normally be, it was so irritating, especially with the fact that he could be beating the crap out of someone at this point in time and no one was going to be able to stop him that I knew of, other than me, Kakashi and Obito, who were the schools two strongest pupils, other than Hidan anyhow, and they both go out to the ramen shop for lunch so they couldn't do anything right now. I kept searching and searching, but I just couldn't find him it was like he had just fucking vanished.

-Hidan pov-

''Are you going to tell me who the fuck you are? Or let me go at least?'' I growled at the person, ''aw, Hidan, that hurt, you don't even recognise me? Honestly.'' The unknown person stated with a genuinely hurt tone. ''Let me the fuck go and I will recognise you if I fucking know you!'' I stated impatiently, their grip loosened from around my wrists slowly, as did the pressure against my back. I swung around, my mouth opened agape, as I saw who it was that had just pinned me.

'''How the fuck did you...'' I trailed off as I couldn't even think due to the shock I was currently in... ''what do you mean how dummy? It wasn't difficult'' the happy tone was surprising, ''hey, who are you calling dummy, slut'' I said, I didn't know how but she had just cheered me up in no time at all, I didn't understand it, but whatever she did it worked, my insanely strong urge to pummel someone was gone, and so quick, it took Deidara a half hour before he could manage, but no, this girl did it in less than thirty seconds. I was astounded and fascinated by it.

''a slut now am I, if I was one of those you might have a chance, but you know, I am not so...'' she said with a devilish grin, ''hoy, how could anyone refuse this, sweetie'' I asked in a joking manor as I posed lie an utter douche. She laughed at the poses before continuing, ''more like how could anyone not'' she said cheekily. ''hoy, you know you fucking want me, just admit it.'' I stated jokingly, ''yea, totally'' she responded with only the small hints of sarcasm.

This is going to be fun, I thought as I came up with a plot, I walked towards her slowly, each step I took she took a step back until she was backed up to the lockers at the opposing side of the corridor, I stepped once more forwards before saying in the most seductive voice I could muster, ''then take me''. Her sharp inhalation let me know that it had worked. I then decided to toy with her some more, sorry and all but it was funny, I put a lustful look over my face and allowed it to fill my eyes as I gazed, only slightly, downward towards her.

I had to admit my timing was spot on, just as I had readied the face etc., she looked up, her reaction was more subtle than a gasp this time, her breath simply hitched. That annoyed me, I was hoping for a more violent reaction or something, so I decided I would just make it worse still, I slowly lifted my had up and grazed it against her cheek slowly and softly. Damn it just that hitch in her breath again… yea, I'm being evil, but it's so darn entertaining toying with her like this.

I could only think of one other thing that I was comfortable with doing, I was not going to go with some other things that I thought would work, mainly cause I was only toying with her, if I did something like those she might think I'm serious or something, that is if she didn't already, so I bit my lip in a seductive manor, I softly grasped her cheek before slowly moving my face closer to hers, just inches from our lips touching, I pulled back and burst out laughing.

I calmed myself to see a look of shock still plastered over her face as it had been since she had backed up to the lockers. I had the hardest time refraining from laughing. ''oh, god did you think I was serious or something, if I was that good I guess I should've taken bloody drama.'' I said as my laughter died down and the grin on my face slowly morphed into a sadistic one. ''god Hidan, for a minute there I thought I had hit your head against that locker a bit too harshly'' she stated with a laugh.

''maybe that will teach you to be more gentle about it next time?'' I asked/ joked. ''nah, why would I do that?'' she joked, ''cause it hurt'' I said in the style of a two year old child, with a pout on my face to boot. ''aw is the iccle wickle baby boy sad'' she said in a mocking voice. ''yea, you should give me a piece of candy or whatever'' I stated, causing her to just burst out laughing. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

She turned and began to walk to her class, ''uh, A-Akeno?'' I asked in a stammer, ''uhu'' she said turning around to face me, ''sorry about earlier, you know the flip-out, not the other one, that one was too funny to apologise for.. Anyhow I'm sorry, also, don't tell Deidara yet, I want to see his face!'' I blurted out looking to the ground. ''wow, did you hit your head, Baka, I should be the one apologising, I messed up. Sorry. Oh I got to run, going to be late for class...'' she trailed off as she turned on her heels and ran off to her class. I was left standing in the abandoned hallway alone.

With only my thoughts for company with a strange feeling, and still trying to figure out how the fuck she was that strong... I also had to figure out how to explain my recent actions to my friend, I was under the impression that he has feelings for Akeno, and if I'm right I'm fucking screwed, then again, he really should tell me these things, plus it aint like anything happened, just a prank, still it made me feel a little bad..

I slowly walked to the RMPS section of the building, -Ding-Ding, oh just great, now I'm late for class too... I didn't bother speeding up my pace, I was too busy thinking, lost in thought I arrived to class and didn't even notice that the teacher was not there yet, until someone shouted, ''Yo, Dude, don't worry, teach aint in today, so you just missed that tardy, good thing too, it would've been a detention today'' I casually ignored the twat and took my seat at the back of the class, next to the window, I just continued to think for that lesson, I couldn't figure any of the shit out, it was fucking pissing me off.

The teacher didn't seem to be appearing any time soon, ''screw this retarded shit'' I stated under my breath, I stood and began walking to the door. ''Where are you going Hidan?'' her stupid chirpy tone made me cringe slightly, I stupidly turned my head towards the source of the voice, it was that stupid blonde slut who hangs with the slut giving Deidara grief cause he turned her down. She was looking at me with goo-goo-doll eyes, 'she looks so fucking retarded' I mumbled under my breath, not only was she giving me a retarded look, she was leaning forwards on the desk, and twiddling with her hair.

''Well?'' she asked in a stupidly childish voice, ''I-Am-Leaving'' I said bluntly before walking out of the room, only for the fucking cow to bloody follow me. ''What? You off to see your girlfriend? The one in need of anger management,'' she closed her eyes as I turned round, she knew she had hit a nerve. She paused, opening one eye for a brief second before smirking and then continuing ''I believe you know the Ugly-Cow that I'm referring to, you and your dunce of a friend seem to be close to-''.

She was cut off, or should I say the air circulation in her body was cut off, as my hand closing around her neck. She was raised off the ground and was trying, to no avail, to open my grasp, her backs to thee lockers lining the halls. Gasping for air as my grip slowly began to tighten around her throat. ''Finnish that sentence, I fucking dare you to, stupid slut-faced-whore. You really should learn when you need to shut your huge ass trap.'' I stated as both a threat and dare. Her eyes were so wide in shock, her face reddening from lack of air. I decided to loosen my grip, no fun if she aint even able to speak.

My sadistic smile grew as did the blatant fear across her face. ''Well Ino Yamanaka, You're not going to say another foul word about her to me, or in front of me, if I hear anything of it..'' I paused, my tone changing from rather monotone to aggressive and harsh for the next part. ''..If I Hear One So Much As Rumour About You Bad Mouthing Her, Or Even Just Agreeing With That Flat Chested Whore You Call A Friend, I Will Not Be So Lenient Next Time I See You.'' The Evil and sadistic look over my face coupled with my tone had petrified her, she was both speechless and motionless as she knew I was serious.

''Oh, also, just because Deidara refuses to hit a girl, Doesn't mean that I will not, never make assumptions like that, that's how you end up in situations like this'' I whispered coldly into her ear before completely releasing my grip of her throat. She fell to the ground in a heap holding her neck, coughing and spluttering. I then finally took my leave. I decided I would visit Deidara in art, his teacher was used to it. Infact, his teacher didn't care at all. She was a nice woman. Kurenai, I believe, not only was she fine with 'non-class-artlets' randomly appearing, she encouraged it a lot.

I got to their class and took a deep breath before entering and then joining Deidara and Akeno ant their table, they both jumped when I said hi, it was hilarious. I laughed out loud. I was greeted by their teacher and then sat down opposite them at the table. I asked what they were doing, Deidara was modelling something, but Akeno just held her sketch book close to her chest and shook her head. This made me and Deidara very curious.

''Akeno? What are you drawing anyway, I have been curious as to why you rest on your knees when there's a table right in front of you, is it a secret or something? That book never seems to leave your side, not even at lunch.'' Deidara stated blankly. ''Yea, You always have it but we never see what you draw.'' I agreed with a slight pout crossing my face as she looked up and between us, she clutched the book even more tightly, ''It's not that I don't want to show anyone, it's just...'' she trailed off, this just sparked our curiosity. ''It's just'' I encouraged with a hint of eagerness in my voice.

''I-it's just that, well… I W-want to fill it, b-before anyone sees any o-of it.'' She said still griping the book tightly to her chest. The face that she stammered dumbfounded me and Deidra both, I could tell that much just by the look on his face. She had never stammered in all the time that we have known her, Not once, not even in the most embarrassing moments, the ones even I would stammer in. But right now, she had. There must be some importance to no one seeing her sketches, I just didn't understand it myself.

''You know Akeno, its okay that you don't want to show us just now'' Deidara mumbled with a saddened look but understanding tone. ''Yea, we are tough enough to take it'' I said and as she looked up I winked at her. ''we may be fine with it, but that don't mean I aint going to try to see as often as I get the chance though, if you are just sitting there sketching away, you know I'm going to sneak up and try and take a peak.'' I said in a plotting tone.

''sure, it's just that...'' she trailed off again. ''It's just that what, spit it out Akeno'' I stated rather loudly. Which in turn attracted unwanted attention. I shot death-glares at anyone that looked towards the table, when everyone went back to their own work, I prompted her again, but more quietly. ''right, anyhow, spit it out girl''.

''It's just that when I'm drawing and mostly I'm outside or at home, basically on my own. I can just sketch any old thing and not know how it got there, but I know it is my own cause my hands are covered in graphite from blending etc. So I can just be sitting thinking. Hen when I stop thinking, I have drawn something random. It can be related to my thoughts, and sometimes it isn't. But it mostly is. And it makes me worried that I could draw something important and someone will see and work out what it's about. You know?'' she seemed deeply worried...

''Yea, sure. I can understand your reasons Girl.'' I said in attempt to put a smile back on her face and to reassure her as well. ''oh good, I explained it okay then?'' she asked, her happiness back. ''yea'' I simply stated. I turned to Deidara, he hadn't spoke for a while, I reckoned he had died or something.

''YO, DEIDARA!'' I yelled waving my hand in his face. Attracting everyone in the room's attention. He moved back quickly, startled by the loud and sudden yell. He almost fell backwards off his set, but Akeno grabbed his arm and stopped him. ''Bro, what the hell was that? Were you thinking?'' I asked in a joking tone.

''eh, yes Baka. I was... eh, Akeno?'' he trailed off and then dismissed my comment before changing his lost sounding tone. ''uhu, what?'' she questioned. ''is that like when the teacher can't get your attention, or like earlier today before and at lunch?'' he asked this query in a tentative voice, unsure if he should ask at all. ''uh, yea, I guess... but I guess if I had my sketchbook it would have been, but it only seems to happen when I have my sketchbook out that I do the drawing thing though. I was zoned out in thought to so I would say yea.'' She replied slowly growing more confident in her words as she finished that she was at the beginning.

''why do you ask'' Deidara seemed startled by her question and flustered about, he quickly looked to me and then around the room, before finally spotting his clay, he grabbed it and then answered slowly. ''uh- eh, well- it, uh'' he stammered out quickly. This just caused me to burst out laughing, which in turn took both of their attentions and directed them towards myself. ''what? I just found it funny how he can't give a straight answer to a simple question, just cause he was not expecting you to care enough to ask any.'' I stated through my ongoing laughter. This caused Deidara to finally release, only slightly, the blush that I just knew all to well that he was hiding. As well as causing Akeno to also burst out laughing along beside me.


	2. 2 The Good News and The New Kid

**~okay, so I hope you enjoy, I'm going to mix it up a bit but anyway, oh and just in case, I'm going to be using some terms some may not know, I thought Baka would be quite well known, just in case you didn't know though it means stupid or idiot. But anyhow here are some things I will be putting in: Amaimono = sweetie and Ijiwaruna hito = Meanie, if I use any other ones i will put a comment thingy at the bottom as well telling y'all what they mean too. Enjoy ^-^ ~**

**Chapter Two**

-Akeno pov-

It's been another month since that weird topsy turvy, and today I got a letter from my little sister, turns out she is coming to our high school and is wanting to stay with us. I did object at first, but then Lucia suggested that she and Mitsuko could just get a bunk bed on her side of the room and that it would be fun. Of course, she will not be in my year, she will be a freshmen and that worried me, I can't look out for her if she aint in my year as efficiently as I'd like to... and she is very different from most of the girls..

so I asked Neji, Hidan, Deidara, Kakashi, Obito and all our friends to watch out for her cause she was not very good with Sakura when we were younger and the head slut and her cronies will probably try to bully her, they all agreed quite happily to do so although I didn't even need to ask Naruto I knew already he viewed her as his own little sister and would go out of his way to protect her, which made me more assured that she would be alright when she gets here in a month or so.

-Monday, on way to school - Akeno's Pov-

''Hidan, wait up!'' I yelled as I ran to catch up with him. ''Akeno?'' he asked questioningly as I got to him. ''Yea, why so confused? Hey I didn't know you lived near here'' I stated blatantly with a smile. ''Eh, I just wasn't expecting you to appear like that is why. Also yea, I live on that street over there'' he said plainly pointing his finger towards the street that backs onto mine. ''Ah. SERIOUSLY. I live on that one, I said pointing to my street. ''What?!'' he said in both an exasperated, confused and yet surprised way. '' I live on that one'' I said again before pointing again.

''Guess I should walk with you then'' he more stated than asked. ''sure, why not.'' We both walked to school together and were late, sadly the heavens decided that they wished to open on us as we were walking and so when we arrived at school we were drenched. And we were I even less of a mood for school, Hidan and I quickly rushed to registration and signed in, then as the first period bell rang.

Hidan asked if I wanted to just skip and go to the locker rooms to stand by the radiators and dry off, I didn't refuse because I had music first and that meant Ino was in my class but not any of my friends were, not even Neji. Sure Kakashi and Obito were next door and came through constantly to talk with me, but it just wasn't worth the hassle. ''sure, it will be nicer than music'' I replied t him asking me to skip with him with a bright smile on my face.

-Hidan pov-

''Hey, Akeno want to skip next class? I am going to anyway, just want to know if you would join me. We could go the locker rooms and sit at the radiators to dry off, I would ask Deidara but he is already gone to his class, so...'' I asked rather nervously before blurting out something to try to get her to join me without sounding like It mattered too much, ''sure, it will be nicer than music'' she said with the brightest smile I had ever seen, and I had to hide my sigh of relief as she answered yes, oh shit I hope she didn't hear that I thought as I looked at her briefly. It didn't seem like she had heard it. I decided to avoid further embarrassment ''c'mon, let's go'' I said quickly as I turned and walked to the locker rooms.

''wait up Ijiwaruna hito!'' she stated in the tone of an upset two year old as she ran down the corridor to catch up with me, ''what's the rush Hidan, and why is your face red? What did I embarrass you, aww that's adorable'' she said before laughing profusely. ''What? What the hell are you talking about?'' I asked attempting to sound like I hadn't noticed my flushed face. ''you-are-bright-red'' she stated slowly pausing after each word. ''Just because you want to be the reason why, does not mean that you are the reason'' I may have been lying through my teeth but I sure as hell tried to make it sound genuine.

''sure Amarimono, whatever you say'' and with that sentence I knew she had not bought it, sarcasm laced her tone very clearly. That was the moment that I decided I would toy with her again. Just to get my own back, no one makes me embarrassed and gets off Scott free, no one. Especially not my friends.

We arrived at the locker rooms after talking for the five minute journey conversing about normal things, but the whole time I was plotting how I would get her back and what way to toy with her that would amuse me the most. But I couldn't decide... I just went with choosing when the right point for one of them to work came up…

We sat in front of the radiators which were opposite to the windows, we were quiet for a while but then Akeno spoke and broke the not really awkward, more so peaceful silence, ''Hidan?'' she breathed in a low voice, I almost didn't hear her. I looked at her and nodded with a soft smile on my face, when I saw her expression my smile vanished. It was both a serious and troubled looking expression but it was not that which had made me frown, her expression held sadness, it looked as though she was attempting to hide that aspect, but it had not stayed hidden.

''Akeno, what's wrong?'' I asked in a curious yet cautious tone. Probably as I guessed her reason would be probably quite personal and I just cannot deal with crying females, not that I thought she was likely to cry, she's a strong willed woman, but I was just being careful so as to avoid that outcome by a long way. ''eh, I can trust you, right?'' she asked me in a small voice just as before. The idea that she even needed to ask ticked me off a bit, but I could take it, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes briefly before nodding in reply.

''No. don't take it that way, I just... wanted to hear it...'' she said quickly as I responded to her. Just that statement caused me confusion, but I relaxed my shoulders and prompted her to continue. ''okay, so why did you feel the need to ask?'' I asked her in as calm a voice as I could manage. ''okay, don't take this in a bad way against you, it's just... I have made the mistake of taking peoples word before and them stabbing me in the back, only four people have my full trust and have not done that too me outside my family.. That is Lucia, Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata... so I-'' she started but I cut her off before she had the chance to form the words.

''So you need some sort of proof that you can trust me'' I interrupted, ''you need to know I aint just going to turn my back on you?'' I continued as her face showed a slightly startled expression. ''uh, Yea... how did you'' she stated slowly and in a shocked voice, ''you weren't the only weary one ya' know, both me and Deidara usually are the same we like to test people... to be honest with you.'' I replied in a bland, knowing voice. This caused her face to be shrouded by a look of question and confusion.

''you're wondering why not with you now aren't you'' I stated rather than asking, mainly cause I knew I was right. She just nodded her head slowly. ''well, I don't actually know to be honest, I guess it is partially to do with the fact that Deidara had accepted and trusted you, but I don't really know why else..'' I trailed off, her shock had faded and she seemed deep in thought.

''okay Hidan, what sort of test would you or Deidara go for? C'mon you've made me curious now'' she said with a bright smile and a wink. ''eh, jees, why you got to put me on the spot like that!'' I said with an exasperated tone. ''aww c'mon'' she said with puppy dog eyes and a pleading tone, then to top it all off she added a small pout. Damn this girl sure knows how to get answers...

''Fine. Alright, just call off the sad-puppy face.'' I said in a joking tone, she laughed then I continued. ''eh, well Deidara would tell you some bullshit that sound important and private, but make sure he knew that most of the school would know it was a lie, and see if he heard anyone talking about it, or telling him about it..'' I said. ''that one is clever'' she added. ''It may be clever but it takes too long for my liking.'' I stated bluntly crossing my arms over my chest.

''Okay, sir impatience, what do you do then?'' she said in a partial joke. ''Eh, well… that one is tough to explain, you know, difficult to put into words but it's a simple enough action.'' I said in a steady way, moving one hand to the back of my neck and rubbing it. ''hmm, fine.'' At those words I thought I had gotten off Scott free, then she spoke the statement I was praying that she wouldn't, ''if it is so difficult to explain, but an 'easy action', show me'' it was more a demand than something where I had an option.

''No. Chance.'' I stated abruptly. ''Aww, Hidan you big meanie! Why not!'' she said in a childish tone with a large pout crossing her hands across her chest. ''Simple, I would prefer to keep speaking to you and still have you as a friend. That's why…. Plus if Deidara found out he would probably blow me into a trillion pieces for it and then some'' I trailed off and mumbled the last part, although I think she heard it due to her sudden laughing fit.

''It's not like I'm going to tell him, plus now you've got me more curious about it! You have to show me now. Or at least try to explain it!'' she said as she stopped laughing, that statement had also proven that she had in fact heard me after all. ''well in a nutshell it's… hmm, ah. It's similar to the way I toy with people, well when I say people I mean females... '' I said but hurried the last part in a hushed tone. ''what do you mean?'' she asked. ''just hurry up and show me, that explanation made no sense'' she said he last part in a rather childish tone.

''Deidara is going to try killing me for this.'' I stated aloud to myself as I stood up, reaching my hand out to her, ''hurry up and stand then, you asked me to show you or do I not have to after all'' I stated in a board voice, I really was not looking forward to this. ''you're not getting out of it that easy mister'' she said as she grabbed my hand.

As she grasped my hand, I quickly turned my head checking that one, no one was around, and two, that there was the double locker behind where I was standing, just between the two large windows, assured in that fact I slowly put in the small amount of effort into dragging her to her feet.

''you're sure I still have to show you'' I asked as I began lifting her to her feet, ''yup'' she said and at that she was on her feet, she seemed surprised when she was moving from the spot and gasped as she was roughly, but gently, practically thrown back against the lockers, and pinned there, I held her two wrists within my left hand above her head. ''still sure?'' I asked again, hoping she would back out, but I sort of had the feeling that that was not going to happen, she nodded but had a startled and confused look on her face. Here goes nothing.

I moved my head so that my forehead was resting against hers, I asked once more, just on the off chance she might agree, but she didn't. So I tried a different method. ''have you ever been kissed?'' I asked huskily, the look on her face changed to pure shock, she finally realised what was about to happen, although her answer surprised me. She shook her head ''no'' she said in a very small tone. I moved away sharply ''what, how?!'' I stated rather loudly this also caused her to blush slightly. ''I haven't, I guess because...'' she trailed off.

''Kiba Naruto and Shikamaru and Neji are the only males I really befriended when I was younger... Kiba is my cousin that would be wrong on so many levels...'' as she said this I got slightly confused... ''Then there is Shikamaru, he aint really someone I would go for, plus he is infatuated with Mitsuko my sister they were inseparable... Neji is Hinata's big cousin, I would feel like I was betraying her trust.''

''So that leaves that irritating boy you are talking to all the time... Naruto?'' I stated in an oddly aggressive snide tone. Well he did just suddenly appear, and now he was hanging with us constantly, he is practically glued to Akeno's side, which apparently pissed me off, I know already that their closeness pisses Deidara off to the max, mainly because he just came for no-where, and he is closer to her than either of us...

She wasn't speaking, ''so you like him?'' the look of shock on her face, but it wasn't red... that's cool. ''He is my best friend!''. I nodded slowly. ''That doesn't stop you liking him'' I continued. ''Hang on. Why do you care anyway? The answer is no.''.

'' Okay sweet-cheeks, But still what about him, why wasn't he- eh, you seem close enough, why did-.. Dose he not- uh'' I started not really sure if I should ask. ''Hinata has a thing for him, I couldn't do that to her... although I wouldn't be surprised if she thought it anyway, we were inseparable before middle school...'' I nodded. ''Still are, but that don't explain why you have never been kissed'' I stated nonchalantly.

Ii noticed the closeness once more, shit, we had been talking and I had forgot what was happening. Then she began to answer my statement. My throat went dry as she began to speak, I-I hadn't realised I had her pinned this entire time.

''Well, I guess that no-one really liked me enough too…'' she said in a small voice.

Before she had even finished her statement I had released her hands and backed way. ''Hidan?'' she asked curiously, I looked up at her briefly, I could just tell that my face was the darkest crimson it had ever been, in truth I was just toying with her, that wasn't one of my normal tests but they were a bit worse in some ways but better in others, either way. That wasn't a test at all but... I quickly turned around ''yes'' I said, my voice cracking slightly, ''what is it Akeno'' I continued after clearing my throat. ''Err, in-I am just a bit confused is all.'' She said. ''oh, about what?'' I said pretending like I didn't already know what about.

''Uh, well, were you about to-'' she started slowly, ''kiss you? Eh, yea,'' I stated quickly cutting her off. Tis was all too embarrassing. ''well eh, you asked me to show you a method of testing, so...'' I trailed off, I heard fast paced foot-steps and turned around to see who they belonged to and saw her rushing off down the corridor her pace quickening with very step.

-Akeno pov-

''kiss you? Eh, yea'' he said hurriedly pausing. ''well eh, you asked me to show you a method of testing so..'' every word he said in that single explanation stung me like a wasp's venom, I couldn't take it, before I knew it I was walking away, and speeding up with every step in was running by the time I turned the corner. I just had to I needed time to myself, I didn't even care that it was still pouring down with rain outside as I bolted through the door, I just needed time to think and some fresh air. I ran to my flat, at least I could be alone… well there would be no people there to make it any worse that is...

As I finally got into the safety that is my flat, I collapsed to the floor, not out of exhaustion, in fact it was caused by something that I had never experienced before, a Deep throbbing pain in my chest that was causing my eyes to water up, but I refused to cry over something so trivial, especially considering I didn't even know why I had just needed to be home, I just did. And now there was an excruciatingly painful ache in my chest that would not go away. I decided the best thing for it was to get up, forget about the recent events as much as possible and go in the shower to clear my thoughts, considering that I was soaked and the run hadn't helped me think one bit.

-Hidan's pov-

She turned the corner in a full on sprint, and I had no clue why she was disappearing or what was wrong, I did run to try and catch her but damn she was a hell of a fats runner and by the time I even got to the door she was nowhere to be seen, I guessed I must have said something stupid, but I didn't know what. I knew it was a bad idea to show her, but she wouldn't listen. For the rest of the day I didn't see her once, she had just vanished, I figured I could talk to her tomorrow when she came to school, then I decided that I'd get up a bit earlier and just wait for her walking past the point that our two streets end/ join.

I did spend all of the class time sitting there thinking over the events form earlier, just trying to figure out what had made her run off. Then it hit me, it must've been the last sentence, my 'excuse' for it, with what she had said 'no one had ever liked her enough' she must've taken it the wrong way. ''Damn it all to hell'' were the first words I spoke that lunch as it had taken me till lunch to figure it out.

''Damn what to hell? And have you seen Akeno? She seems to have disappeared'' Deidara asked me curiously. ''eh, nothing I've just got homework for RE that I forgot about, and no I haven't.'' I replied bluntly. ''ok, is that what you've been thinking about all this time?'' he persisted in asking me questions. ''eh, yea, I knew I'd forgotten something this morning, but didn't know what. I have RE next so I'm going to run home and grab my homework, see you'' I said hurriedly as I stood up, grabbed my bag and ran off before he asked me anything else, leaving him both dumbstruck and alone.

On my way towards the exit, I saw a girl I had seen Akeno with, I was sure they were close, I had overheard Akeno call her Lucy or Lucia or something, and I decided on purely spur of the moment to walk over to her and asked her something. ''Hello?'' she said as I approached her, she seemed rather confused, ''so which one are you? The Hidan boy or the Deidara one, I never do remember which one goes with who...'' she said in a partially joking, partially serious manor. ''hi, and Hidan'' I said, ''ah, the more grumpy on the outside one as I like to sum it up as'' she said with a giggle.

''sure, whatever. I have a question, I think you may be able to answer'' I stated unamused. ''knew it, anyway, what's your query, feel free'' she said, ''what number is Akeno's flat?'' I asked. She looked shocked, ''H-how did you know it's a flat? A-and why do y-you ask?'' she said in a rather startled tone. ''She shouted on me this morning when I was walking to school, turns out we are on the streets that back on to each other. I'd prefer not to say just now, can you help me or not!'' I snapped at the end, I was growing impatient. ''Eh, I don't really feel comfortable telling you where I live, try asking Kiba, although he will probably not tell you anyway but-''

''what do you mean where 'you' live, I asked about Akeno not you'' I snarled. ''I-am-her-room-mate'' she said slowly with some attitude. ''Look if you are not going to tell me I will just go door to door, I need to talk to her, its urgent.'' I said getting fed up with standing talking to this stranger. ''agh. Fine sir persistent, number 53'' I didn't get why but this chick just seemed like a younger Akeno.

''eh, thanks, Lucia?'' I said, ''I'm going to be nice but only because you seem like there's an important reason for you to ask, I won't tell Kiba or he would be over there like a shot. Just keep one thing in mind bukko, if you hurt her OR touch her I WILL kill you, slowly and painfully.'' I nodded, defiantly just as feisty as Akeno. ''eh, thanks'' I said before rushing off, as soon as I got through the doors I ran full pelt to her street and slowed so that I could look for number 53 as I walked down the lines of flats.

Found it, I thought as I slowly ascended he steps towards the door, I paused for a few moments before I knocked in order to get an idea about what the hell to say. I raised my hand, clenched it into a fist and moved it towards the door, just as my flesh was about to make contact with the door, it opened and I saw the person I had come to see.

-Akeno pov-

I was going through to the lounge area with storm to watch some TV, when storm stopped and looked towards the door, indicating for me to go over. ''what? Is someone there or something?'' I asked, she simply nuzzled her nose into the crick in my knee making me take a step in that direction or I would've fallen, ''take that as a yes then'' I mumbled lowly as I walked over and slowly opened the door, only to see the last person I needed to at this point, especially if you take into account my chosen attire, an old baggy, loose grey shirt, well I was just out the shower so I threw on the shirt to cover myself and be comfy.

''H-Hidan?!'' was all that I could muster enough courage to say, and trust myself to say...

-Hidan's pov-

''H-Hidan?!'' the pain and confusion in her tone would usually have been enough to make me just turn and leave, but no, not with Akeno, I couldn't work out why but, something inside me made me stay there. ''What the hell are you doing here'' is all I heard after moments of silence not only that but her words were laced with distress.

I clenched my jaw, and briefly closed my eyes inhaling deeply. A low growl caused my eyes to flick open and dart downwards. A pure black wolf with the most piercing eyes was baring its teeth to me and snarling, I guessed that it was probably Akeno's dog, due to it standing with a protective stance to her.

"I-I am here for a few reasons, may I come in Akeno? Don't want you catching the flu what with your choice of clothes and this weather, do we?" I said, this not only caused her to hide herself behind the door, but also caused her face to turn a deep pink. "Storm, away.'' She said steadily, the black wolf backed off and disappeared into the flat. "Hurry up then, I will just close the door if you don't'' she said almost coldly. I paused for a few moments, but then stepped through the doorway and into the flat.

I may not be in her 'good books' but I had taken the time to find out where she was and I wasn't going to give up so easily, it just isn't my style. I stopped just inside, ''round the corner, last on your left, shirt and pants off, there's a robe on the door towel on the radiator.'' She said bluntly, I was tempted to make a joke but decided it was a bad time... I did as she had instructed, the room I ended up in was a mess and obviously a boys, mainly due to the pairs of boxers lying around. I basically striped to just my boxers as the door began to open slowly with a soft knock, ''not a good time'' I blurted out, but the door had already opened.

She swiftly put her hand over her eyes tilting her quickly darkening reddened face slightly away, ''eh, I was just coming to ask if you wanted a hot drink?'' she said hurriedly but nervously, obviously she wanted to leave quickly. ''eh, sure a black coffee, thanks'' I said, and before I had completed my sentence, the door was closing behind her.

As the door closed again, I walked over and grabbed the towel replacing it with my dripping wet clothes, I dried my skin quickly and then snatched the robe off of the door, tying it round myself tightly, I took the towel with me as I followed the sound of the kettle rumbling down the hallway. I entered the kitchen quietly and slowly stalked up behind her, ''Hey'' I whispered in her ear as she startled jumped into the air, instinctively hitting me in the chest.

''hoy, why so violent?'' I whispered still not moving myself, standing just left/ behind her, ''you should know not to do that, it's unpleasant...'' she replied softly. That cheered me up a bit, her tone had changed to normal again. ''I do have a question'' she continued in the same tone with a little curiosity added it. ''yes?'' I urged her to continue, ''How did you know where I lived, which flat that is'' she asked in pure curiosity.

''your friend from the other year kindly told me'' I said in a cryptic and devious tone. ''what do you mean?'' she asked with worry lacing her words. ''I was going to go door to door, then I saw your friend, Lucia? And decided I would just ask her, after a minute she old me, but not without a threat just before I left though.'' I explained blatantly. ''oh, okay... what type of threat?'' I could tell she was really curious, ''ask her, I aint telling'' I said in a teasing manner a devilish smirk spreading on my face as I spoke.

''aw, Ijiwaruna hito why won't yo-'' she said turning her head to face me. She stopped due to her jumping again at how close I was to her, ''u tell me? And don't do that! I just about had a heart-attack' she said turning back to the cups as she set them up. ''nope, not telling'' I said teasingly once more ''and I'll do what I want to'' I said in a childish voice and manor.

''please tell me Hidan, pretty please'' she pleaded while turning to give me the same sad-puppy-face as earlier. ''nope, if you want to know so badly, you will have to either wait, or 'make' me tell you'' I replied, ignoring her pleas. ''okay, give me an idea of how I could make you then?'' she enquired, I simply shook my head side to side. ''If you don't give me a clue I could always tell Deidara what ha-'' she began, ''no. don't! Fine, I'll give you a clue'' I surrendered, putting my hands above my head and all. She laughed at this for a moment.

''why can't I tell Deidara anyway?'' she asked curiously, ''eh, that's hard to explain...' I said. ''oh really, try me.'' She said bluntly. ''nope, either you know the threat or you find out why you ant tell Deidara.'' I said in attempt to get her to go back to her earlier struggle to know what the threat was. ''but Hidan! You Ijiwaruna hito! Can I not just 'make' you tell me both?'' she enquired, ''you can try'' I challenged. ''okay'' she said in a rather chirpy ways with a sadistic smile spreading across her face, why did I just say that, was all I could think.

''if you are getting answers to both, you have to figure out how to on your own though. '' I said calmly and softly into her hear. ''but that's no fair! Baka!'' she said in a falsely upset way as a child would. ''Baka? Really am I now, well if I'm an idiot then I am defiantly not telling you.'' I replied in a knowing tone. ''fine then... Chikan...'' she said. ''that's not fair! How come?!'' I was getting a little irritated.

''I don't know, first thing I thought of I guess'' she replied in a flat monotone. ''really, maybe I will just fit that description then, save you the trouble of changing it'' I replied in a devilish way. She just turned to look to me, ''wait, you're being Serious!?'' she stated in a shaky voice, I simply allowed my sadistic smile to return. ''okay, get the hell away from me then!'' she said as she tried to move away, I simply snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her back, she faced me and I just gave her a wink.

''Hidan, I wasn't joking, if you don't let go I will call Akamaru through'' she said the name almost silently. ''who is that, your boyfriend, your Dad?'' I asked curiously, not loosening my grip in the slightest. ''well, you're about to find out... AKAMARU!'' she said before yelling rather loudly. A few seconds later and a large white wolf-dog came running through, it paused in the doorway and looked at the situation. Before hurtling up and knocking both me and Akeno to the ground...

''there are how many of these hounds?'' I stated still slightly winded from my body being crushed under two others. ''only three, but there are two here just now, my little sister had the other, oh by the way, this is Akamaru, she said petting the white ball of fluff that was on her stomach. Not making any sign of trying to get up any time soon.

''okay. So where was this one hiding?'' I asked partially jokingly. ''probably under Lucia's bed, he likes her scent a lot.'' She replied with a bright smile on her face, I could tell that these dogs meant a lot to her. ''what happened to that coffee?'' I said as the kettle clicked off and I remembered it. ''oh, shit yea, I forgot about that.'' She replied honestly. ''Akamaru, away'' she said softly, the dog stood and wandered off, Wow I thought, that is what you call obedient!

Once the dog had gone, she attempted to sit up, I snaked my arms around her waist and stopped her. ''The hell Hidan?'' she asked as she wriggled around trying to get out. ''What do you mean? I am comfy'' I stated innocently. ''Let go'' she said simply laughing partially. ''No tah, thanks for the offer though'' I stated in a joking manor. ''thought you wanted coffee, didn't you?'' she said knowingly. ''Yea, but I never said you could move, did i?'' I replied in a mainly sarcastic tone.

''well you got to pick one or the other, I can't split in to just to do both'' she stated with a sigh. ''I'll pass on the coffee then'' I whispered into her ear quietly, this caused her cheeks to be engulfed in a light pink blush. I could tell she was not used to it, but it was amusing. ''okay woman, get the coffee made'' I finally said as I released her, she stood quickly, offering her hand to me, I gladly accepted. I looked out of the window in the kitchen and noticed something which caused e shock but also caused me to burst out laughing...

''What is so funny?'' she questioned me, I composed myself once more. I moved close to her, resting my head on her right shoulder, I pointed to the flat directly opposite to this one, ''that- is- my- flat'' I said slowly, pausing between the words. ''What?'' she said, I simply repeated myself again. Before adding ''I guess I should make sure to wear a towel when in come out the shower from now on, or at least close the kitchen blinds''.

''See now, that there is why you are a Chikan! Listen to that sentence again in your head!'' she said triumphantly, ''what? I don't see a problem with it, is a perfectly valid face'' I replied defensively, ''yea well I'd prefer not to know your shower habits'' she stated nonchalantly.

''I'll try remember that then, but I still don't see how it makes me a Chikan'' I continued with a pout. ''it's not 'normal' to tell a female your shower habits, anyway, your coffee is ready, I'm going to sit in that room and put on the TV. You are going to check if your clothes are dry yet, if they are just put them on, okay.'' It was more orders than questions so I just agreed, well at least she told me that room she was in this time and I wouldn't be awkward roaming around looking.

My clothes were still damp, but I had a brainwave, I clothed and then went to the kitchen, opening the window I jumped out and ran over to my house, to both change my clothes and dump my bag. I grabbed an umbrella before running back over, climbing through the window and closing it, leaving the umbrella at the door.

''Eh, hi'' I said as I walked in, she looked up, ''hi there dry then… wait, those are different clothes... the hell?'' she stated slowly getting flustered, I explained that mine weren't dry, so I just ran over and got dry ones. She nodded, she moved her feet down and sat up on the couch moving the white dog over slightly, it was taking up one seat on the three piece, and its head lay on her knees.

''thanks'' I sated quietly as she patted the now free spot on the sofa indicating for me to sit down beside her. ''so, any particular TV you want to watch?'' she asked handing me the remote as she stood, ''put on anything you like... within reason Chikan...'' she then swiftly left the room, when she came back a few moments later, she held two mugs in her hand, ''what? I didn't make them for them to just sit there and go cold did I?'' she calmly explained.

Oh, yea the coffee, she quietly walked over, placing the mugs onto the table left of me, before lifting the white hounds head off of her spot and taking back her seat, she then lay the dog back on her knees like before. ''pass me my mug please, it's the red one'' she asked me softly. I obliged quietly, ''hey, you haven't changed it? And how come your being so quiet for once?'' she asked me quickly. ''eh, sorry, just thinking is all...'' I replied quietly to her. ''thinking? Whoa hold up here, you shouldn't do that so much, you will hurt yourself'' she said mockingly before laughing. I didn't argue, just laughed as well.

''I will be careful'' I said, ''okay Hidan, what's up. You are creeping me out now, spit it out already, something is on your mind that's bugging you.'' She said seriously with concern, I looked at her and could see the concern clearly on her face. ''it's nothing important, really'' I said with a smile and a wink, hoping she would just drop it like Deidara would just a smile, no such luck, I guess she noticed it was a fake smile.

''Hidan, don't bullshit with me, I don't give up as easily as Deidara dose'' she stated confirming my last thought. ''I swear it's not important, okay.'' I said trying to get her to stop, ''nope. Tell me, you're just making me more curious'' she said with a chirpy tone and bright smile.

I won't tell her all of it, just what I've finally decided just a second ago. ''right, it's settled'' I said with a pause, ''what is?'' she asked eagerly. ''Kore de, watashi no baradesu'' I stated simply in a softened tone with a weak smile. That caused her face to emerge deep red in colour, and therefore changed the half embraced and nervous smile on my face into a bright joyful smile. ''how come?'' she asked tentatively and lowly, I almost didn't hear her, ''that you will need to work out for yourself, watashi no Bara'' I stated playfully causing her to blush deeply.

It took a while for her blush to fade, but just sitting there was relaxing, but something I noticed was bugging me and I didn't know if I should bring it up or not, eventually I had debated long enough and decided to just put it out there.

''Akeno...'' she looked up to me curiously, ''you know the reason I'm here?'' I asked slowly, she nodded so I continued, ''so how come you haven't brought it up?'' she shrugged... this wasn't getting any easier… ''well, Mōshiwakegozaimasen, watashi no bara'' I stated it slowly with both care and regret eminent in my voice, while looking her in the eyes to show her it wasn't a joke.

Her face consumed in a deep blush, with shock, confusion and joy clear in her mixed expression. I have to admit I was not expecting the next part. It happened quickly too, I was embraced in a hug by her, ''Arigatō, Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita.'' She breathed in my ear softly. For a few moments I sat there stunned, before returning the hug I was receiving.

I noticed as she let me go, that was the first time I had seen her hug someone, and she was had hugged me..?

-The next day- Akeno's pov-

As I walked to my locker at break, my mind began to wander I basically was on auto-pilot and not zoned in at all... next thing I knew I was in pain on the floor, ''What the fuck'' I murmured as I rubbed my neck, I finally realised I had somehow managed to walk straight into a random dude that I had never seen before, I quickly jumped to my feet and offered out my hand to help him up.

Well I was not staying there, I had literally landed on top of him, and I could just tell my face was flushed red. I kept my head down as I helped him up. Until I thought my face would be normal, I lifted my head to face him and was lost for words, this one was going to be fodder for the whores, and I thought he had beautiful short blood-red hair, he was still a little dazed looking with his head facing the ground. ''eh, sorry about that...'' I said pausing, hoping for him to tell his name to make it less awkward... ''uh, it's okay... I'm Gaara by the way'' he said in a droll, monotone yet husky voice.

''nice to meet ya, Inuzuka Akeno'' I stated with a bright smile. ''you knew or something, I haven't seen you before'' I continued, he lifted his head and the most beautiful jade-cyan eyes met mine. Defiantly going to be hounded by sluts. ''uh, yes I was just looking for the principal's office before I hit the floor'' he said in a bemused tone. ''could you help me find it?'' he asked...

''sure, why not, least I can do considering'' I said as I motioned him to follow me and walked slowly to Tsunade's office, it was about ten minutes away, 'so, Gaara-san what year are you in?'' I asked simply trying to get rid of the awkward silence...

''Second I believe, at least that was what I was in at my last high less than a week ago'' he replied in the same monotone. ''Same here, anyhow, this is her office so...'' I said about to take my leave and meet with Hidan and Deidara, ''thanks Akeno'' he said plainly before opening the door and walking in.

-Akeno Inuzuka, report to my office immediately- I heard Tsunade's voice echoing through the school just as I had reached Hidan and Deidara... ''eh, see you guys fourth then'' I said as I darted to her office, I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

As I arrived at her office I knocked and inhaled deeply, bracing for a row for something I probably did but couldn't care less about. As I heard her voice ''enter Akeno'' I exhaled again and opened the door, I noticed the kid from earlier sitting in front of Tsunade's desk, ''Ah, Akeno... come and sit'' Tsunade said calmly and pointed to the second seat before her desk, I raised my eyebrows before obeying obediently.

''Akeno, I believe you know this new student?'' she began as I sat, I nodded for her conformation and for her to continue, ''Due to this fact as well as your two schedules matching up completely, I have made the decision that you shall be his guide, that means you shall essentially take him under your wing, you shall show him both to class and also look out for him during intervals and even assist him with any homework he finds challenging, do I make myself clear.'' I nodded still slightly confused, ''okay Sensei, but why me exactly?'' I asked, ''Mainly due to the fact that you were new to the school this term, coupled with the fact your schedules matched, alongside the face that when I asked if he had met anyone on his way here and you were the only person, therefore you are best suited and he already knows your name too.'' She stated blatantly with a smile at the last part. ''so is that clear Akeno, you are to prevent this boy from being bullied etc.'' she finished off. ''Indeed Sensei, I will.'' I replied.

''good now that that is all cleared up, Sabaku, Akeno shall take you to your next lesson, I believe that it is music.'' She stated to the red headed boy, before permitting us both to leave. The boy still silent, oh goody... this was going to be so fun, I thought as we left the office rea, an awkward silence filling the air as we walked through the bare corridors.

''so, you like music?'' I asked cautiously in attempt to dispel the awkward atmosphere surrounding us. ''indeed'' he replied bluntly in the same tone as earlier. ''what instruments do you play?'' I continued, dismissing his abrupt answer, he looked at me puzzled ''why are you so interested?'' he questioned, ''is it not common courtesy to talk to someone when you're their guide?'' I stated, becoming slightly irritated... at least Kakashi and Obito will talk to me when we get to class I thought with a small smile forming on my face.

''Are you going to answer or what'' I stated after a few seconds of yet more ominous silence, ''I don't see the point in answering it isn't like you are asking for a reason other than to get more questions to ask, plus you will find out n class will you not.'' He replied matter o'factly but bluntly. ''actually, Mr Attitude problem, I was attempting to make conversation, maybe I might just fix that ego problem of yours by my fist knocking you off your high horse.'' I stated with a venom laced tone clenching my fist slowly tighter, ''whatever'' he stated nonchalantly.

I raised my fist readying it to make contact to his face, aiming for his nose, I threw my fist but it was stopped by someone. Not the Read-head, he was standing with a shocked expression on his face. Oh so he can change his expression to more than smug and nothing I thought to myself before returning my attention to the hand currently encasing mine, barely managing to hold it back.

I swiftly kicked back at the person behind me, I guess I hit right on the mark because he released my hand with a whimper of pain and a thump as he fell to the floor. ''What the Hell asshole'' I stated turning around on my heels, ''well that was not expected'' he said in a small voice, ''I will keep that move in mind for next time'' he continued, he caught his breath and stood, ''Eh, sorry about that, I don't like people behind me, let alone interfering in my business'' I stated. ''yea I know that, but you can't just go around hitting random people Akeno'' he continued. ''sure, well he needs taught some manors.'' I spat back.

''sure firecracker, back down for now, you should at least wait till after school off the grounds, or you will just end up back in Tsunade's office'' he stated in a calm voice. ''Fine... I guess that is true enough...'' I said slowly.

He turned his attention to the once again composed Red-Head standing behind me who had a small smirk on his face. ''What are you smirking at, Red? You should count yourself lucky, that punch would've put you in the infirmary'' he stated in a warning manor. ''nothing, who are you calling Red, Blondie'' he replied the smirk vanishing off his face. ''Who the hell even are you? Your starting to annoy me and I just met you... on second thought swing away Akeno.'' The blonde stated bluntly holding his hands up showing he wasn't going to stop me.

''nah, it's cool, oh yea some good news for ya Deidara. He is in all of my classes and that means most of yours too. I stated coldly. ''better yet, Tsunade has made me his 'Guardian' so he has to sit with us, even at intervals.'' I continued the fake smile disappearing off my face. ''Shit sake, really? Sucks to be you then, but I guess even if you can punch him one, Hidan sure will when he is a wide ass''. Deidara stated an amused look on his face, ''I want to be there when he meets Red'' he continued, ''yea should be amusing'' I agreed. The Red head looked baffled but quickly regained his expressionless face.

-Drrrrring—the bell sounded, ''Okay, Gaara... Time for class, just a warning, drop the attitude or Kakashi and Obito will knock it out for you.'' I stated harshly, ''see ya Deidara'' I stated in a chirpy tone. Walking to class was uneventful apart from the grimacing and shocked slut's stares as we walked through the halls. ''Oh, yea, Gaara, Just a warning, one of the school's whores is in this class'' I stated as I walked up to the door, ''here we are, go talk to the teacher, and loose the attitude around him, he will just give you a detention'' I said as I walked through the door and went to my seat.

'I can't wait till lunch' I thought sarcastically to myself as I sat down looking over the room observing the class's reaction to the 'new kid'. Then as I scanned the room, I noticed Ino walking towards me... fuck sake, ''what do you want Ino?'' I stated as she stopped in front of me, ''so I hear you know that boy'' she said pointing to Gaara. ''In fact I heard you tried to punch him, what is he to male for you?'' she stated with a smirk. She annoyed me but I didn't give her the satisfaction of showing it.

''no, but you sure as hell are. I tried to punch him for his incessant attitude problem if you must know, but I don't see why you even care, he doesn't seem like the type to go for whores.'' I snarled back before grabbing my notebook form my bag and dismissing her existence. She then stormed back to her seat. Works every time I thought with a smile.

-Skips to lunch- Akeno's pov-

''right Gaara, hurry up, oh are you needing to go to the cafeteria to get food or..?'' I asked as we excited the music class, two hours of in numbing boredom had caused my patience to be wearing thinner than usual. ''no, are you not going there to eat?'' he seemed confused when I shook my head. ''right no cafeteria, come on then.'' I stated darting off to the far side of the school.

''wait up, where the hell are you taking me?'' he yelled down the empty third floor corridor. I stopped ''I don't go to the cafeteria if I can avoid it'' I stated bluntly as he caught up. ''how come it's so quiet here, and so dusty?'' he asked looking around in confusion.

''this is the third floor, it's not permitted for use, by pupils or teachers. Now keep up.'' I replied, hang on a minute, if it's not permitted, how come your taking me through it?'' he questioned. ''it's the only floor with stairway access to the roof, where I eat.'' I stated bluntly, ''so if you're worried I'm going to punch you, don't be... Hidan will probably do the honours when we get to our destination…'' I continued with a sadistic smirk and devious tone.

''Akeno? Who is this Hidan person you keep referring to?'' he asked. ''oh, look who is asking the questions now... you will just love him and you'll find out if you fucking walk!'' I stated with both sarcasm and irritation evident in my voice. He began walking again slowly, he sure was pushing his luck.

''Look if you don't walk at a decent pace, I will leave you here.'' I said as I walked quicker. That got him to speed up. A few flights of stairs layer and I threw open the roof door, this caused my two friends heads to swing round and them to greet me with warm smiles. within seconds the sile dropped off Hidan's face and was replaced with irritation and displeasure, while Deidara's smile change into a sadistic one, I followed their stares and realised they were looking at Gaara.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Hidan stated aggressively and to the point as usual... ''Oh, Hidan-'' I started but Gaara butted in ''I am Gaara, She is my guide cause Tsunade said so. You must be the one that is supposedly going to punch me like she tried to earlier before Blondie over there caught her fist'' he stated with a venom lacing his usual monotone while pointing at me and Deidara In turn to us being mentioned.

I quickly walked up to him, and lowly said, ''be nice or else, you will regret it.'' This gained a smirk from him which I only noticed for a second as I glared at him icily. ''why exactly, Watashi no hana. Is he yours?'' he stated in the same low tone a further smirk crossing his face. It was short lived though.

As he fell to the ground with a large thud. This was due to my knee making contact with his groin with reasonable force, I swiftly knelt on one knee and leaned near his ear ''Never call me 'your flower' cause next time I will not bother holding back nearly as much, Loose the Ego, Dump the attitude. And never jump to conclusions about me, he is my friend so be nice, he will hit full force without caring if you are a douche. So be on your best behaviour because I won't stop him, in fact I might even help him beat you to a pulp.'' I snarled into his ear as he was lying there in pain.

I swiftly stood back up and walked over to the now shocked and confused friends of mine. Well this shall be so very fun to explain, nah actually I won't bother with the details, or the kid will end up hanging by his feet off the roof. ''He annoys me...'' I stated as I sat next to the two.

-Hidan's pov-

I heard a great crashing sound emanating from behind me and Deidara, it was so sudden it made us both jump. We swung our heads around instantly and saw Akeno appearing through the door. A large-warm smile spreading itself across my face, well she must be pissed off, I wonder what's up, I thought as I remembered the force with which she threw the door. She smiled sweetly back, em okay... I don't get it, aint she pissed off? I was now deeply confused by her actions.

Then some red-head dude walked out the door. The smile vanished off my face as I got annoyed, I hate random people... ''Who the fuck are you'' I more stated than asked the retarded-fucker that pissed me off without saying anything. Not to mention the bad vibe I was getting off of him since I saw him.

Hang on, this is the first time I've ever seen this dude, who the hell is he? I was brought out of my thoughts as Akeno spoke ''Oh, Hidan-'' was all she could even say before the random cut her off. I was disliking him more and more by the second...

''I am Gaara, She is my guide cause Tsunade said so. You must be the one that is supposedly going to punch me like she tried to earlier before Blondie over there caught her fist'' he said this in a manner that made me want to kill him, not to mention that he had the fucking nerve to not even say Akeno or Deidara's names, he just pointed at them as he mentioned them.

What this guy needs is a good kick-in, hang on, did he just say Akeno tried to punch him? And Deidara stopped her? I noticed Akeno turning towards him quickly and saying something quietly so we couldn't hear. He said something even quitter, I couldn't even hear the drone of a voice, next I Akeno's knee had made contact with his groin and he hit the floor with a really loud thud. Shit even I felt that, not to mention that it looked fucking bloody painful.

I then saw Akeno kneel next to her immobilised victim and whisper some more before gracefully turning, standing and walking over to me and Deidara who both had shock and confusion on our faces she simply said that he had pissed her off and sat down, seemingly not noticing my and Deidara's stares.

''Eh, Akeno...'' I began before I trailed off, I was planning on asking what the fuck just happened, then I thought I better not, but I had started so I guess I should finish. She turned to look at me, her head resting on her knee which she had pulled to her chest for support.

''What is it Hidan'' she sighed quietly she looked and sounded a bit detached, I guess she was thinking about something? Well she seems Docile, I guess I should just say it before she starts paying proper attention again. ''Aare you okay?'' I started. If she get annoyed at that, then I would just leave it. She was quiet then she replied. ''I'm fine, Why you asking?'' in her usual chirpy tone and with a big smile on her face her head no longer being supported on her knee.

I guessed she was lying, but I took it as an okay to ask anyway. 'Well...'' I paused forming the best, least likely to get me a hit in the groin, sentence in my head, I couldn't think straight so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind that sort of made some sense.

''I think Deidara will agree with me on this one, That one hurt us and we were just witnessing it, I dread to think about how much pain he is in.. What did the Shit-Head do to deserve that? And that you are defiantly not fine.'' I blurted out as quickly as I could, as I finished my sentence I inched away slyly.

''Why? Easy. He-Pissed-Me-Off-A-Lot'' she responded, at first in her usual chirpy tone, then after the second word, she was speaking in a punctual way, pausing between each word, speaking through clenched teeth in a low venomous manor. She had turned away as I was asking and she turned her head back to face myself and Deidara, Fuck did I wish I had just kept my damn mouth shut, she defiantly looked ready to kill.

******~ here's some more translations: Watashi no bara = My rose/ Kore de, watashi no baradesu = you are now my rose/ Watashi no hana = My flower/ Mōshiwakegozaimasen = I am sorry/ Chikan = Pervert/ Ijiwaruna hito = Meanie/ Amaimono = Sweetie/ Arigatō = thank you/ Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita = Thank you very much!. I think that was all the ones I used ^-^ if not then I apologise for missing one out... but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  



	3. 3 Time Fly's When You're Comatose

**~ right, I have added some stuff to the last chapter, if you read it and Naruto wasn't in it, I suggest you re-read so you understand what is going on ^-^ sorry for any inconvenience… Anyway. Okay so probably been a while since I posted the other chapters, sorry if you were anxious to read on, although I'm doubtful, anyhow... I'm going to try avoid to make it to boring, but not to exciting either, my Bud told me she nearly died multiple times reading through, but exadurated but I got what she was saying through it easier then I would've if she hadn't exadurated, so yea big thanks to all y'all reviewers, and to Le bud as well ^-^ hope you enjoy~**

**Warning: Lots of foul language, and Descriptive violence throughout this chapter**

**Chapter three**

It has been a full three weeks since the arrival of the Gaara kid, and he has fallen from his high horse... although hats only because of the lunch-time incident, but all in all... Hidan still seems to hate his guts and barely even acts like he exists. Deidara only speaks to him when necessary, and neither of them are too happy about having to help him with his homework every week.

-Gaara's pov- music just before Morning interval-

I looked away from the teacher droning on about musical concepts, we are learning about Scottish music, and it is fucking boring. As I looked away my eyes wandered thought the room, I noticed that Ino girl gawking at me, I mentally rolled my eyes and sighed aloud. Allowing my gaze to shift to the window as quick as I could. I just hated when girls stared at me for no reason.

My eyes darted around to the side in an eminent glare before looking back to the board, simply because if the teacher noticed me not paying attention it would just spell another detention... and also because I got a hefty whack on my left shoulder, guess she noticed I was not listening.

''Pay attention dufus, you will get in trouble!'' I heard lowly whispered into my ear, ''whatever... oh, by the way, I got to go somewhere at break, and don't wait up for me afterwards either'' I glanced over to her seeing the expected confusion on her face. ''You better not be ditching art.

I will be the one to get it in the neck from Tsunade you know, and you will end up in the same situation as before'' the darkening tone as she spoke caused a shiver up my spine, not to mention the thought of it.

''N-no, I am not skipping art, 'Never' again! Not a chance'' I replied swiftly, I think she noticed the stammer because a smirk appeared briefly on her face. ''INUZUKA!'' the teachers voice bellowed across the room and thought the department. Guess it was my turn to snigger, but I refrained, outwardly anyway, I just flicked my gaze to the enraged-looking teacher.

''Yes sensei, what's the matter?'' the teachers eyebrow twitched at her 'innocent' tone. ''Outside now. You know why already, do not pull the 'It wasn't me' act, it won't work.'' The teacher continued in an irritated but quieter tone. I couldn't help but snigger at the situation. I watched as she stood, seemingly un-phased by the situation, and gracefully excited the room.

The teacher gave the class an activity to write shit bout what he was talking about, about bothy ballads or something. Then swiftly excited the room to shout or whatever. As soon as the door clicked shut, the class sprung to life and moved around talking to their friends and what have you. And sure it was extremely funny how she was in trouble and whatever, but I was not the type to let other people take blame for stuff I did.

I stood from my side and made my way to the door, ''Gaara-kun, where are you going?'' I heard a female's attempt at a seductive voice call across the room. It caused both the class to hush and me to scoff loudly before grabbing the handle of the door and walking out of the room, pretending not to hear her.

''Gaara, what are you here for? I gave no such order, back to the classroom with you, immediately!'' I heard the teacher say as he stopped moaning at Akeno. ''Whatever, You called out the wrong student. So why should I, you should be lecturing me, hence I'm here.'' I stated simply in monotone.

I noticed the surprised look plastered on both of their faces and sighed, clearly the teacher was annoyed, and did Akeno seriously expect me to let her take blame for replying to me? Fuck sake, low expectations or what? For crying out loud she has known me for enough time to know I aint a worm like that, hasn't she?

I sighed loudly and took a deep breath, ''Inuzuka, is this true?'' the teacher enquired, ''is what? You need to be specific sensei'' he grunted before specifying. ''You were not speaking'' she denied this statement. Although I didn't see why, she could've got off Scott free. ''I was speaking sensei, but-'' she started to explain.

''But, I spoke to her and she only said a sentence, she was checking that what I told her was not me attempting to skip art class after break, I was the one speaking when you shouted at her though.'' I cut her off, seriously, she was going to get herself into trouble for nothing. I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

''Inuzuka, return to class, I will speak to you in a few minutes, do not think you are not in trouble, you were still speaking.'' The teacher stated clearing his throat in the middle. ''Gaara, you stay out here.'' Cause I was totally expecting to go back into class, idiot. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and leaned against the wall, oh joy another fucking lecture...

My gaze turned to her, seeing the confusion clear on her face, I outwardly smirked before I realised, I quickly removed the smirk from my face and just allowed my gaze to follow her as she passed me and walked back into the class, closing the door. I continued to look to the door, until the teacher cleared his throat loudly, I snapped my head to face him. With a blank expressionless face. I grunted for him to begin his stupid lecture.

''Ah, I see... that makes sense now.'' He stated lowly. I looked to him with blatant confusion, ''what do you see exactly? What the fuck are you talking about'' I snarled at him, ''Language Gaara, I'm your teacher remember, show respect when speaking to me. No wonder you are constantly in trouble…''

And so it actually begins, I thought zoning out his words, just occasionally clucking my tongue showing my boredom.

After about ten minutes, the bell rang and he let me leave, he beckoned on Akeno but I had somewhere to go. I wandered down the corridors and finally arrived at my destination less than two minutes later.

Raising my hand in a fist I knocked on the closed door, ''Enter'' I heard a voice state from within the room. ''Ah, Gaara, how is school?'' the voice continued as I entered closing the door behind myself, ''Fine, I came here to ask something'' I replied. ''Okay, go ahead.''

''I have Art next, you already know I can't stand the class...'' I trailed off, ''you want to change from Art, or just from Kurenai's class?'' I just hated the class, I like the subject... mostly, ''Just the class?'' I replied immediately hearing the distinctive clicking of computer keys. ''Sorry Gaara, all the art classes are full, hang on a minute I will check the other subjects'' I nodded and the typing resumed.

''Well, it seems that all of the classes available are full in every subject...'' I sighed loudly, I had to put up with that fucking Sakura chick and her cronies coming through and trying to hit on me then, fuck, sorry Akeno looks like I'm ditching again. ''except for one class'' my eye shot open, ''Yes. I will switch, I dot care what it is!'' I stated abruptly and immediately.

''Well-uh, okay your now an RMPS student then, I will just move you n the system... oh, and it even seems one of you and Akeno's colleagues is in the class, you can get him to show you there. Okay, its done'' the end of her statement caused me confusion, who the hell is she talk- OH SHIT! Hell no! No! Not that fucker! Shit no.

''Hidan takes RE?'' I stated in partial shock and mostly displeasure. ''indeed, and he is in your new class, aint that swell'' Tsunade stated, not noticing the displeasure lacing my words. I fucking should've just put up with the pink-haired-hoe.

I walked slowly from her office as she dismissed me, I just kept going over how stupid I was agreeing without checking the class first. Fuck, I'm an idiot. It was the worst five minutes of my life.

I wandered through the corridors, and then finally ascended to meet everyone at the usual spot on the roof. I knew I had to find Hidan and had to speak to him to be able to find the class, no matter how much I disliked the mere idea. But it had to happen, I guess I could just follow him, but he would just be an ass 'bout it, so might as well tell them now.

As I opened the door to the roof, I was met by two, for once non-glaring faces, which soon turned to what I had originally expected, I then noticed something unusual, Akeno was not here yet. I scanned the roof confirming the thought ''Where I-'' I began, but before I could process the situation I was pinned against the wall with an arm crushing my windpipe.

My body reacted instinctively and my attacker was swiftly beneath me on the ground, my hand then made its way to my throat. ''WHAT THE LITERAL BLOODY FUCK!'' I yelled in pure anger, a hint of shock on my face. I then looked at the assailant, what a surprise...

Hidan was pinned to the floor, thrashing in attempt to free himself. But one thing did surprise me, it was the prominent bloodlust in his eyes, ''okay, hold up, what the fuck am I missing here?'' I stated lowly. I looked up as a hand was placed onto my shoulder. ''You should probably keep him there for a while.'' Deidara stated as I looked to him.

''right. Any chance of an explanation? And where is Akeno?'' I responded lowly. ''uh, yea... and I guess I owe you a thanks'' I just continued looking at him, my face now containing more confusion. ''if you hadn't come up right then, who knows what you would've seen when you did, that's why I owe you my thanks... and he owes you his, even if he will never willingly tell you himself.'' That didn't really explain the random thanks, but then, ''all I want to know is why he is in this state and why I just got pinned to a wall by the throat'' I exclaimed a little too loudly.

I noticed Deidara's eyes looking to the stairs, I heard a loud gasp and turned my head, I wish I hadn't... I was face to face with Akeno, and damn could you fucking tell she was pissed. I heard Deidara's voice droning near my ear, probably explaining the situation. But I could hear nothing more than a droning-buzzing sound, it was new... normally I would have to try in order to not listen, but not now.

Then I noticed something, Akeno was in front of me, but it just dawned on me how close she was. Her face was an inch away, sure she was fuming, but... I can't explain it, it was weird, I felt my face flush, so I hurriedly looked anywhere but at her or Deidara, I looked down. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, calming myself.

That was odd, I had never felt that happen before, I waited for my face to 'cool' before looking back up, her expression had softened and she was kneeling up-right looking at Deidara. His droning stopped and she nodded, she then turned her gaze back to me. ''So, just timing eh'' she stated while rising to her feet. I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, so I stayed still.

She wandered past me to sit at the usual spot. My eyes followed her movements without thought, after a few moments was dragged back as I was hit on the shoulder, ''what I want to know is how in hell you went from being pinned to pining, and so fast.'' I simply smirked and replied ''Reactions'' before looking at the now docile looking Hidan.

''Well he has stopped thrashing'' I lifted my hand as I heard this, and clenched my fist, almost instantly throwing it at Hidan's chest. I'm certain that Deidara asked what I was doing when I lifted my hand, but I wasn't really paying attention.

''WHAT THE FUCK'' I smirked ''so your back'', I then slowly rose to my feet making my way out onto the rooftop. I heard him getting up. I ducked swiftly avoiding his punch, then grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. I noticed Akeno had turned around roughly at the yelling give or take.

The smirk simply returned to my face, oh how I would enjoy this... I stood again, and offered him a hand up. He accepted, but I could tell by the look in his eye that this wasn't over. After he stood I heard him say my name in almost a murmur, I guessed he was trying to get me to face him so he could throw another punch my way.

I turned towards him, catching the fist that was about to make contact with my face, and swiftly moved behind him, still holding his fist, bending his arm in on itself, and pinning it behind his back. ''You know Hidan, this is pointless, at least try something more imaginative than that, it's a classic.'' I stated lowly and mockingly in his ear. He simply grunted in response. Defiantly going to be fun...

I glanced around and noticed the genuine sadness in Akeno's eyes as she looked at this scene in front of her, I unknowingly loosened my grip. Without so much as a fraction of a second passing, Hidan swung around his fist making contact with my abdomen, causing me to cough up some blood… no denying he had a good swing alright... but he won't have a good swing when he is in a hospital bed...

-Akeno's pov-

I heard Hidan spouting out abuse, it was loud and sudden, it caused me to turn my head, ''so, your back'' I heard Gaara say as he stood and began walking this way. I then noticed the anger on Hidan's face as he stood, before I could yell a warning Hidan threw his fist. Next I knew Hidan's arm was pinned behind him.

I really hated how they wouldn't just get along, I guess you could say they were both my friends by now, maybe that's why, well whatever the reason, they were fighting now and it was not nice to watch, but I didn't dare look away.

I noticed Gaara mutter something into Hidan's ear, but it was too quiet to hear. He looked around, then next thing I know he is coughing up blood with Hidan's fist at his abdomen. Shit. I jumped up and shot over to them, but before I got there I got a shiver up my spine and that cant mean anything good. I was stopped quickly as an arm snaked its way around my waist and another my shoulders.

''I don't want to see it either, but it has started now, best let them get a few blows each way before you step in, or they will never get over it easily.'' Was whispered into my ear. His grip wasn't going to loosen anytime soon. I know he is right, but I just can't bear to see it happen and do nothing.

I know they dislike each other and all, but I never knew it was as bad as this. I inhaled deeply, well I guess we are about to find out if I can take it after all. Normally I would love the thought of watching a fight, but not this one...

''its okay Akeno, I will help stop 'em after they have had a few hits in, don't fret too much'' I moved my hand up, this caused his grip to tighten slightly, but I was not looking to escape. I simply placed my hand onto his arm, I guess he realised why 'because his grip listened again, not by much though.

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping to god that it would just go away... but it didn't, I heard the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh and bone, a few grunts.. It went on for what seemed like forever, I just despised it, I couldn't take it... my breath became ragged and random. Then darkness and silence…

I came to and opened my eyes, it was all very blurry, slowly my eyes focused and I looked around slowly, my head was aching and I didn't understand where I was or how I got here. ''Akeno?! Your awake'' I raised my hand to my head in attempt to subside the pain, then I slowly sat up and scanned the room to see who was talking so damn loudly.

''Kiba? What the-'' I was suddenly embraced in a bear-hug, ''I'm so glad you're okay, how did this happen though?'' he murmured into my ear before finally releasing me. ''I uh- don't know, where is this?'' I stated my throat aching as I spoke. ''it's the local hospital, and it's nearly 3am. You've been out cold for a bit. 'I heard Lucia's voice call as she entered the room, closing the door and rushing over to hug my tightly. ''Here'' she released me and handed me a well needed glass of water, which I hurriedly consumed, man that felt good.

''Now, you have to tell me what the hell happened. That Deidara boy who told us you were here left when we got here, it was around lunch when we arrived, we had no clue what was going on and the nurse told us you were practically comatose, but had no injuries so to speak. Naruto was here as well, seems he found out you were here when he saw Deidara carrying you to the nurse's office. He came over with you, he also said he had no clue what happened because he was late to lunch and Deidara wouldn't say. You've got some explaining to do missy!''

That's Lucia for you, she showed her compassion and now she wants her answers, I know that she just wants to kick the heads in of the people who caused it, she just tries not to over react too much. I smiled shallowly after she spoke. ''What are you finding so amazingly funny?'' She smiled brightly at me.

''So what have I missed?'' I asked them. ''Well Akeno, not much, I sure haven't seen many people here except of course Naruto he has been here every day since he found out, and I have seen that new kid here a few times, but no one else at least not out of school time.'' Kiba stated with his usual tone but then an irritated hint evident in his voice. ''Kiba, you've been here all night, go home and rest, she is back now, you can sleep at ease.'' Lucia stated as she practically pushed him out of the room, waving him a goodbye through the glass before closing the door and blinds.

''Why so eager for him to leave?'' I asked accusingly. ''Got something to say, which he won't want to hear, for multiple reasons…'' she stated all laughter removed from her face. ''Okay… not sure if I want to hear it but... Shoot'' I retorted slightly worried about what news she had.

She nodded eagerly, ''well, what he don't know won't hurt him, eh?'' she whispered with a bright grin pasted on her face. I agreed and she explained. ''Well Kiba saw Gaara leaving a few times, but I stayed off school 'sick' and came by here when he went to shower, I made sure to lock our room door, make him guess I was resting or whatever. And I was surprised when I saw someone already here visiting, and it was damn early too. But he had a big black and dark-red hooded robe or some shit. He got up and left just after I arrived, I hid when he passed, but I couldn't see who it was. All I know is it was damn right creepy!''

She seemed to notice the indifference in my face, ''Oh, and Deidara, and Gaara have not been at school as far as I know, but the taller one was you know the scary one. Seriously girl, what the hell happened?'' I just shrugged, after a few more minutes of silence I tried to stand ''let's just go, okay?'' I asked, she helped me to my feet and we left after I released myself.

''I may be okay with you going home. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you go back to school for a while.'' I rolled my eyes, she is too god to me... but no doubt she will take the next fe days leave off school along side me though. I couldn't help my mind trying to figure out who that person she mentioned could've been...

I honestly don't know who, and I am not wasting time trying to figure it out, as we arrived back, Lucia suggested I should go rest and that she was going to as well. I listened, I went to bed, that in no way means I was going to stay there, and as soon as she was asleep I left the room as silently as possible. I clothed myself and decided I was hungry so i headed to the kitchen.

I raided the fridge and decided to make myself a sandwich, as I prepared the food I looked out of the window, I looked to the starry night sky, and it was so beautiful... I was drawn from my thoughts suddenly as there was a loud pounding at the window, it startled me.

'What the hell' I mimed through the glass, He seemed to not take notice and just signalled for me to open the window. I felt bad cause it was pouring down outside, I gave a sadistic smile and shook my head, he started shouting curse-words, and I put my finger over my lips like a child in a shushing manor. He looked irritated, but he shut up.

After a little longer I decided I would open the window, he looked to be getting more annoyed by the minuet and I could tell his patience was wearing thin. So I undid the lock on the window, in a way over-exadurated motion to catch his attention, before leaving the kitchen to go get a big fluffy, and very purposely bright pink, towel of the radiator in the bathroom. It was so fluffy and warm that I had second thoughts about giving it to him at all.

As I walked into the kitchen, I just froze in astonishment. I saw Hidan hunched over with his back to the door, petting storm, rubbing her stomach like he had known her for years. The astonishing part not that Hidan was being kind, no, it was that Storm was, she wouldn't let men within a metre of her without threatening to bite, only Naruto and Kiba could go near her, even then no-one but me or Naruto has ever rubbed her stomach without getting bitten, it shocked me so much in fact that I dropped the towel and had to rub my eyes.

-Hidan's pov-

I woke up in a cold sweat, wiping my brow I then rose from my bed and sleepily yawned, shit what was up with me? I just woke up for no reason, practically hyperventilating... shit happens I guess, but it wasn't even like it was an unusual dream, still whatever. I trudged groggily to the kitchen and turned on the tap, I need some water.

After I quenched my thrust, I rubbed my eyes, I was practically awake so no point in trying to fall asleep when I haven't slept proper for a few nights anyway, just can't seem to fall asleep. I looked out the window in attempt to focus my vision, I noticed a figure in the house opposite.

After a moment or two my vision focused, I had to heck, but I could see Akeno standing in her kitchen making something, wait when did she get back? Oh well, I guess I will just go and ask, plus she probably has questions needing answers anyway.

I had opened my kitchen window, then I realised, I need to put something on, one it's raining and two she is a girl... i darted to my room and shoved on a pair of baggy grey jeans. Then returning to my kitchen I vaulted through the window, pulling it down behind me and darted over the gardens, I loudly slammed my hand to her window, signalling for her to open it.

She shook her head, I burst out cursing, she just shushed me, so I just decided to play the waiting game, and if it takes too long, I will just go round to the door... or smash the window, either works for me. I waited their forever, I was beginning to lose my patience…

Just as I thought that, she unlocked the window dramatically over-emphasising it as she did, I took that as an okay for me to come inside outa this rainstorm. When I got in she was outa sight, then her huge mutt walks through, with its face all displeased snarling, bearing it teeth, shit like that. I found it entertaining, ''aw mutt being all growly thinks it going to scare me'' I stated softly.

The dog approached, bearing its teeth further, I simply held out my hand, the dog lunged and then had my hand between its jaws, but it was just resting its teeth on me, not biting like I expected. ''Yo, mutt, a word of advice, if you are going to threaten to bite me, then bite me. Don't be a spineless coward that earns you no brownie points.'' I stated lowly to the midnight dog.

Sure enough, I got what I wanted. The dogs jaws clamped down hard onto my hand ''good, but you probably could've gone for a less obvious spot. Anyway, I guess you would normally get in trouble 'for' biting rather than jesting. You won't from me though.'' I stated with a smile on my face, this was going to be fun to explain, but oh well.

At least I had a smile on my face now, but that was probably to do with the ecstasy of the mutts teeth sunk into my flesh. The dog was less aggressive now, if not playful. After it licked the wounds clean of blood it walked around and lay on its back. ''what? You want me to pet you now too..? Honestly, expectations these days''.

I then heard the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen, then a soft thud. ''What was that you dropped?'' I asked, not bothering to turn around, just in case she would spot my hand, didn't want the dog in trouble for something I told it to do. So I stuffed my left hand slyly into my pocket.

''Eh, here'' I turned to see her grabbing a towel from the floor and shoving it towards me in a flustered manor. ''Ah, so a towel then?'' I stated mockingly. ''thanks'' I grabbed the towel. I briefly ran it over my hair before wrapping it around my waist.

''So, why… are you here?'' she stammered out in an unusually chirpy yet curious tone. ''Well, I don't really know, just woke up, and went for a drink, you were here, I figured you would have some questions and stuff...'' I blurted out quickly, just trying to work out why to begin with.

''Okay… I do yea, but I want a seat too.'' She spoke slowly, I just nodded, standing up and following her through to the living room, she sat on the couch, and patted the seat beside her. I sat down, reluctantly, I didn't want the couch soaked. Then the black mutt wandered through and jumped up as well, snuggling right between us, its head on my right knee. Its eyes watching every movement made.

Akeno giggled, ''what's so funny?'' I stated in confusion, ''She may like you a little, but she still doesn't trust you at all.'' She stated through her laughter. ''What the hell are you on about? Wait, you can… under...stand her?'' I was so confused, then it dawned on me, Inuzuka, I recognised the name when she first told me it, I just didn't know what their clan ability was, I just clicked, they are dog tamers, so they understand and partner with mutts.

''Did you seriously not know that? What rock have you been under?'' she mocked. ''Doesn't matter, anyway how can you talk, you don't know jack shit about my abilities.'' I retorted, I was getting irritated. ''No, but I know Gaara's, Deidara's, Lucia's. Fuck I even know Ino and Sakuras'. Wait, come to think of it, yours is one of the only ones I don't know. Actually I have never even seen yours...'' she trailed off... oh fuck so now I got to try explain it to her too, it was difficult enough explaining it to Deidara, especially since I can't show her without killing her.. ''No, you haven't... hang on, I got to idea, wait here.''

If I couldn't show her the transformation... I will just show her how I can't die, that should be enough, and I won't need to kill her either. Perfect, ok... knives, where the hell do these people keep their knives? I began searching through the drawers.

''What are you doing?'' I looked around, ''eh, well you see… just tell me where you keep the knives, no questions, you will see why, if I have to I will run over to mine and get my kunai out. Ooh, no just wait here.'' I then leapt through the window leaving her standing there confused.

I returned a minute or two later with my favourite weapon, ''what the fuck Hidan! Where did you get that?!'' I simply sighed... ''Shut it'' I stated simply before lining the blades to my chest and throat, ''Hidan? What are y-'' she froze as I thrust the blades through myself. I swiftly removed the blades again leaving behind deep wounds, ''There'' I stated, closing my eyes, the ecstasy was immense.

I heard a loud thud, opening one of my eyes, I noticed Akeno on her knees, supporting herself with her hands shaking, and I think she was muttering something, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't see her face as it was facing the ground and was covered by the long hair. ''Well, she took it better than Deidara... I think anyway'' I murmured to myself.

Storm rushed through pausing at the situation then quickly moved to support Akeno, her hands did look like they were going to cave any minute, Akeno's arm snaked around the dog, who moved beneath her master, then carried her through to the lounge on her back.

I followed, wondering if Akeno was alright or not, ''A-Akeno?'' I stated cautiously. I approached the sofa where Akeno had been lain by her Dog slowly, ''you okay?'' I continued my attempt to get some response, still moving closer. I heard a deep loud and ferocious growl emanate from the dog which was lying, still supporting its master.

''How scary, have we not already learned that I do not give a shit if you maul me? In fact, I would probably like it Mutt!'' I stated, taking a further step forward, the Dog growled again. ''Move, I want to see if she is okay, I'm not going to hurt her Mutt'' I stated, the dog made no indications of leaving her mistress' side any time soon.

I could see Akeno still violently shaking, defiantly taking it better than Deidara, he was out cold by now. I smiled at that, not sure why, but I did. ''Hey, Akeno, I'm fine, see'' I stated in an attempt to reassure her. I noticed her hand clench up, was she going to hit me? Or try to?

''don't, just don't. Storm No.'' I heard her practically breathe the words, the mutt snarled again. Are they having a fucking conversation? Okay... ''NO. Storm, no... He is a guest, you don't kill guests unless they try to kill you.'' She continued. Okay, angry puppy then... I stopped my approach, and crouched down so I could hopefully see her face.

She was shaking so violently, her eyes were closed, her face showing... pain? but not surprise or disgust like most, it was different. It was a good type of different though. I smiled warmly when her eyes opened, I reached out my hand and placed it over hers on her leg.

The expression on her face, It was not expected of a witness to someone who just punctured their body fatally with a tri-bladed scythe. She had not freaked out and decided I was some sort of monster, she still held the same friendly gaze as before. It was a nice change, Deidara's reaction had been shock, but he quickly became a good friend, we both kept each other's abilities secret from others and kept to ourselves.

Of course, I had yet to show her the transformation, but I never intended for anyone to see that, other than the ones I used as offerings to Jashin anyway. But I was aware that Deidara had discovered it, once when I lost control. He had followed me to see where I always went so suddenly on random occasions, he had witnessed the ritual, and even kept it secret. He was a good friend indeed.

''So, you needed answers, no?'' I smirked trying to change the subject and get her smiling again, she nodded and patted the seat beside her slowly for me to sit. ''Right, ask away'' I stated quietly as I sat next to the dog and her, the dog put its snout onto my leg, once again watching my every movement.

''So, how did I end up in that hospital bed?'' she asked almost silently. She leaned onto the back of the couch, resting her head as she waited for an answer. She seemed so fragile at the time, I couldn't tell her I had no clue and that she had just collapsed when I and that Gaara kid were practically trying to kill each other.

''Well you see, you were walking up to the rooftop, and slipped, falling back to the third floor. Deidara was just coming up when he saw you unconscious on the ground. He took you to the nurses' office, she told him to take you to A&E and that's all I know.'' I lied through my teeth, but I had to make something up... I know it was a shit story. But it was a spur of the moment answer, cut me some slack k.

''huh... okay, why was Deidara off school this whole time?'' she continued to ask after letting the bullshit sink in. ''I don't know actually, he hasn't been talking either...'' I replied, honestly this time. ''hm, ok, how come only Naruto, and even Gaara visited me in all that time?'' I froze, what the hell would she say that for. And that spineless rat had gone to visit her? Little shithead, so that's where he kept skipping class to go.

''Hidan?'' I shook my head vigorously, ''uh, yea''. ''Where you just thinking?'' she stated before bursting out laughing. ''Hey! What do you mean by that!'' I stated a bit loudly in fake offence. ''Oh… nothing Hidan, nothing at all... Anyway, what's on your mind?'' she wasn't joking at the last bit. "Nothing important, any more questions?'' she nodded after a moment, ''yes... but you still haven't answered my last question...''

I got the feeling that she was not going to drop this anytime soon, I guess she must've asked for a reason, although I don't get it, I suppose I should answer her then.. Reluctantly, I began formulating some kind of answer or explanation, although I had no clue what to say.

Ah, that seems right, I opened my mouth to speak, and then felt a small pressure on my shoulder. I paused, turning my head, I saw her lying asleep her face peaceful, only a single strand of her dark hair had settled over her face. The rest tucked neatly behind her ear.

I don't know why, but I had a great urge to lift my hand and gently manoeuvre it behind her ear, and without really thinking about it, that is what I did. She partially stirred but then settled once more. Then the mutt rose from the couch slowly, and carefully so as not to disturb her.

The Dark dog then stalked slowly to the door, Stopping just before it left, It turned its head to face me, looking straight at me, it was the type of look your mum would give you in this sort of situation, that I-may-be-giving-you-some-privacy-but-try-anything-and-I-will-rip-your-nuts-off-then-shove-them-down-your-throat-boy look. It was definitely laced with warning that's for sure.

I nodded, subconsciously, and the dog left the room. My attention soon switched back to the girl currently sleeping on my shoulder. Where did she get the idea that I was a fucking pillow? I smirked as the thought passed through my mind, oh well it's not like I am annoyed at it, in fact I even might go as far to say I liked it.

Before I noticed full, my hand was almost touching her cheek, I didn't stop it even when I noticed though, and I allowed it to touch her soft skin, moving in a repetitive circular motion slowly over her cheek. She is so beautiful, no wonder Deidara wanted her...

For the first time, I took in her appearance in full, as she slept peacefully. Her delicate features, her pale almost snow white flawless skin, her long deep-midnight red hair, and then there were her soft... enticing, rosy coloured lips. Then it dawned on me. Fuck she is hot, so why does she talk to us? She could be in any group with anyone, why ours?

-Lunch at school- next day- Deidara's pov-

''Hidan you lying shit! Where is she?'' I yelled as I approached the male currently watching the clouds with his hands behind his head lying on his back, he clucked his tongue ''I sad she was out the hospital, I said nothing about her coming back to school, Baka.'' I saw the smirk on his face, ''actually, you said she would be back!'' I exclaimed loudly. ''So what if I did, I need to talk to you, it important. How can I do that if you aint showing up and are keeping to yourself?''

I sighed audibly, I knew it must be something important because he was sharing it for once, and even lied to get a chance to speak to me. ''Ok, Shoot.'' I stated after a few moments of silence, I then sat by him, he still had yet to move an inch. ''Okay, see that wasn't so difficult now was it?'' he stated mockingly.

He paused opening one eye to see my expression, he clucked his tongue again before he finally started to speak. ''well, you know the ritual... sometimes I have dreams of them, and it goes from r to the killing, well I always see the victim before it's over, and I make them my next target, see Jashin tells you who he wants next that way./..'' he paused and looked at me.

''Right'' I nodded for him to continue. 'Well for a while now I have had this dream, more often than I should, by that I mean every night, and it always gets to them dead, but I never get shown who it is, because I keep waking up in a cold sweat before that point.. Which is unusual because I honestly am not usually affected by these Ritual predictions...'' he paused once again.

''So the 'prediction' is affecting you oddly, you're not finding out the victim, and it has been the same dream each night for how long?'' I looked to him s I summed it up. Waiting for his answer, 'nearly two weeks now'' he mumbled lowly... ''Shit dude, no wonder you needed advice, ok, well you know how you can influence your dreams?'' he nodded slowly, ''Try repeating how you always check their identity before waking up, that way you should see 'em.'' I stated trying to explain it basically.

Hidan stood up and began to walk off '' where the hell are e you going?'' I yelled after him, propping myself up on my elbows and turning to face his disappearing figure. ''home to sleep'' he stated simply before disappearing into the darkness of the school.

-Hidan's pov-

''where the hell are you going?'' he yelled as I was leaving, I would have thought it'd be quite obvious, but oh well ''home. To sleep.'' And I did just that, I practically ran all the way home, mainly to tire myself out some more so I could try Deidara's suggestion, I was panting heavily as I walked into my house, I slammed the door shut.

I was defiantly going to have no problem falling asleep, I barley had enough energy this morning to begin with. I gathered my breath slightly before dragging my feet to my room, I threw myself onto the bed, I recited 'I always look at their face once they are dead, before waking up' as Deidara had suggested. I really hope this works, I then still reciting, allowed sleep to overcome me.

~Hidan's dream, Hidan's pov~

My eyes opened, revealing darkness. I stood up, raising my hand, testing my vision... null, but I knew already that it was the dream again, I could feel the bloodlust coursing through my veins. This was how it always starts. Cold un-changing Darkness.

Then a flame-light began to flicker in the distance, I could barely see it through the thick mist and darkness groping this place, it was just as always... ''I need to go that way'' I mumbled to myself, following the ever faded, distant glimmer of light amongst this darkened world.

I wandered for hours, just following the light which never came closer, well it did when I had found my destination, the flame now rising high as a camp-fire. Yup, same as before... I just hope Deidara was right and it worked this time.

The bloodlust now making my blood boil in anticipation, knowing what was imminent, I raised my hand now as I stood by the fire. No transformation yet, so it is the same one, usually I find the place and am already transformed, this version is the only one where I start off normal.

I slowly stalked forward, towards the person sitting looking over the now partially visible lake. She was humming to herself. I could tell this was the same as last night and the ones before, it was the same tune, same situation, same everything, I just hoped for a different ending...

''Ah, is that you bac-, you're not, who are you!'' I heard as the shadowy female figure turned, the light still not illuminating her features, only a silhouette. I saw the same glimmer of a kunai as she drew it from her pouch. I remained silent. I knew already that I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. I never could.

''stay back, or you are done for'' she yelled over in the now so familiar voice, as I continued to approach her, my right hand still remaining behind my back, tightly clutching my Scythe. I liked my lips, as happens every time. Then she threw six shuriken, just as they were about to cut me down, my right hand swung my scythe in a block.

''Huh? What kind of-'' she began, my scythe had cut her arm as I threw it without hesitation, I retracted it. ''What the hell, so fast!'' she stated as I savoured the metallic-sweetness of her blood. I continued my advance, my transformation occurring as I did so. ''The hell is wrong with you. Freak. Get Away!'' she began to panic and shout loudly.

The symbol was now drawn, and transformation complete, her reaction made me laugh loudly ''so, a freak am i? No matter, I can tell lord Jashin sure will have fun with you!'' and the ritual began, I shed my scythe and switched to the stake.

I was about to deliver the final blow. Her torture was... enjoyable to say the least, and now the ritual was complete. I would normally wake now, but I didn't, this sparked hope that I would finally see my victim. As I usually did, I walked slowly towards her, she had her face in the mud, exhausted and on the verge of death.

Her breaths shallow and random, sitting in a pool of her own blood, as it slowly flowed down the small slope and into the lake. Finally I thought as I stopped at her side. Crouching down, I grabbed her shoulder. ''Stop, p-please sto-'' I thrust the stake in her back, straight through her heart her body growing limp in my grasp.

''stopping would be against my way. And against Lord Jashin.'' I stated as I usually did at these points. Finally I get to see who it has been, I can at last carry out lord Jashin's will I just need to see her face. I grabbed her hair, the light began to light the deceased figure, colour of her hair, though obscured by the flames light, but I could see she had dark, not black, but close to it.

I lifter her head roughly staring at her face, I froze, my transformation finally began to revert. My face held horror, shock. My arms dropped to my sides, her lifeless figure fell to the ground. My blood was racing, breath uneven. I think my body may even have been shaking. I just knelt there for what seemed like forever, looking down at the corpse.

I raised my blood soaked hands, just staring at them, my thoughts confused. Lord Jashin could not be doing this? Why, why was this the request? No wonder I could never stay asleep long enough to reveal it, it had to be a mistake?! Right... I could never. No I would never. I then woke up, as before in a cold sweat, but now awake, and I could say for definite that I was shaking. My breath was deep and staggered.

I just lay there for what seemed like eternity, confusion surrounding my very being, my mind questioning anything and everything, even my existence. I was finally freed from my torment by a loud repetitive beep, what the hell it's time for school already. Well I suppose I can talk to Deidara and get him to help me out with this... he may know what to do...

-Break- still Hidan's pov-

''Where is that son of a bitch'' I yelled loudly as I marched round the school searching for Deidara. Quite a lot of people looked at me, ''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT'' I gave out glares to all the ones I saw still looking at me.

Then I noticed a short haired red-head, getting lectured by a teacher, oh finally he is going to get it. He has been avoiding school for ages, and I am really in the mood to finish kicking the crap out of him. It was cut short last time by... well, you know...

Anyhow, last time it stopped just as it got started, so I am in a bad mood... and I just found the perfect punching bag to take it out on. I suppose he would do for a ritual too... although it would be easier if I knew what his speciality was though, then I would know how to approach the situation... ok, I have it, I will fight him today, preform the ritual after at some point, I need to know what I am up against after all..

''HEY Shithead! Time to finish what got started on the roof!'' I shouted, cutting off the teacher as I walked into the room, slamming the door open fully. ''Excuse me, Young man! Who gave you permission to barge into MY classroom while I am lecturing MY pupil! Leave at once!'' I looked quickly at her, her face changed from one of authority to one of fear.

I could feel the bloodlust building, my eyes looked her up and down briefly, I will keep her in mind if I can't kill this bastard, and she can take his fucking place under my curse. My breathing became heavy, it was happening again...

Then I was engulfed, I began my assault without a second thought, I was apparently too quick for the red-head cause within seconds I had closed the space between us and he had been sent back through the classroom window as my fist collided with his face. We were on the fourth floor and I was doubtful he would still be alive let alone conscious after he hit the ground.

''My god! What is wrong with you!'' I heard the teacher yells calling after me, it sounded more of a mumble as I jumped out of the window, looking to where he should be lying in a pool of his own blood, nothing? What the fuck... I scanned the area around the spot quickly as I fell towards it, nothing.

As my feet made contact to the ground I made sure to roll, reducing the damage to my legs so I could find the mother fucker. I swiftly jumped up, then I realised, he was nowhere to be seen, wait! Deidara can make shit fly with his jutsu, I immediately scanned the sky, and I looked to the broken window. Then I noticed the bastard sitting on the railing of the fucking roof.

''Why you up there? Scared of a little brawl red?'' I yelled up. I was defiantly going to do more than fight, I would ensure a sacrifice for Jashin, and this kid was my target, I will have his head!

Suddenly the ground beneath me began to cave in, ''What is wrong with you Hidan, seriously your worse than a little child, I cannot turn my back without you making a mess or some trouble'' I heard the familiar calm voice, and sure enough when I looked up I saw none other than Deidara on one of those explosive bird things, just hovering and watching.

''shut the fuck up! And don't dare patronise me!'' I yelled at him, earning only a smirk. ''Here'' he said, throwing one of his 'masterpieces' at me. ''The hell do I do with this?'' i stated as I caught it.

''Open your hand for starters'' he stated in an all knowing tone, I did, and it went from the size of a bottle-cap to a size similar to a transit van. ''Get n it numb-nuts!'' he stated as more an order than a suggestion. I reluctantly listened. Within seconds I was in the air, then on the roof.

''Thanks for the lift, I can handle the killing though'' I stated in a very malice tone, my blood was boiling from the level of bloodlust which had grown significantly. ''No, you won't be killing Gaara beca-'' he stopped as he had realised that I was already on top of the red-head, punching repetitively his face.

-Deidara's pov-

''No, out won't be killing Gaara beca-'' I began, then I heard the oh so familiar sound of a tackle... Christ sakes when would he just listen, I opened my eyes again seeing Hidan laying on the punches... I sighed deeply and face palmed. ''Hidan?'' he didn't stop just shouted what rather aggressively.

''That is not Gaara, it is a clone'' this grabbed his attention, he looked at the thing below him, sure enough it was no human. ''see, I was going to-'' I was interrupted by Hidan yelling ''WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT SPINELESS RAT! WHAT A WHIMP, WONT EVEN TAKE MORE THAN A SINGLE PUNCH BEFORE HE RUNS HOME TO MUMMY? I WULD BE ASHAMED TO BE THAT MUCH OF B-''

I opened my eyes to see what had stopped him so suddenly, I saw him being constricted by a whirlpool of... ''Is that sand? Really'' I stated as it dawned on me what it was. I then realised, ah, so that is what the lone was made of, that makes sense. I looked around, I saw Gaara standing on a mass of sand which was suspended in the air, I guess that is what is in that Gourd he constantly has, and ah it is combining constantly with his Chakra. Although, that must be freaking heavy.

I then finally noticed the glint in his eyes, Shit! He aint planning on stopping. The bloodlust was almost worse than Hidan's, it was not good, I flicked my head back, my hands instinctively going into my pouched to ready some clay, The sand around Hidan was slowly moving up his waist by this point, constricting tightly as it moved.

Okay, I guess I will need to stop them this time, but they are even more angry than the first time, if only Akeno was here she would probably be able to stop it, even if she did end up in hospital again when she would black out afterwards.

Its ready, I quickly sculpted as many little creatures as I could, alongside two larger ones. I threw half of them at Gaara himself, and the other half at Hidan. This should work, Gaara will lose his focus, even if only briefly. And Hidan will get a bit more explosive than needed because he shouldn't have started it in the first place.

-Meanwhile- Akeno's pov-

I heard a frantic knocking at the door, ''who the hell is that, school just started... '' I mumbled as I moved to the door slowly, I opened it, wincing at the bright light which swiftly invaded the hallway. I was then almost knocked over as I was grabbed into a hefty hug, I tensed as I was embraced. But my body relaxed and I hugged back as I recognised the scent which now shrouded me.

''Naruto? What are you doing here school started a half hour ago'' I asked, he didn't move, just kept hugging me his face resting on my left shoulder. I felt my tee-shirt dampen slightly. ''Naruto! What's wrong?!'' I gasped, he dint budge.

''Hey, it's okay. Just come inside and we can talk, okay?'' I asked, I felt him nod before releasing me slowly and stepping inside past me, I turned round closing the door, and faced him. He looked up at me, he was smiling? And crying? ''You're okay! Thank god"' he stated in relief.

''Wait, you were cr-'' I began, ''don't worry about it, their aint anything wrong, I-eh I was just so happy that you were back, I couldn't help it..'' he stated wiping his eyes and then putting his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it. I sighed, ''come on then.'' I stated walking to the lounge, he never would change...

I wandered into the lounge, I saw storm snoozing on the lonesome chair in the far corner. I noticed how her eyes shot open as Naruto got close to the room, ''Hurry up, some one here has missed you!'' I stated, he quickened slightly, probably knowing who I meant.

As he walked through the door into the room, he was tackled to the ground by a very excited pup, his face was being licked repeatedly. She had missed him more than me, I think that much was safe to say, she would listen to him just as instantly as she would me, but she would refuse to listen to anyone else if she could.

Laughter filled the room, it was just like when we were younger, mucking around and filled with joy, I remembered all the fun everyone had, and then I remembered the other times too, the ones none of us liked.. ''..Akeno, Hello? Earth to Akeno?'' I blinked rapidly as a hand was waved in front of my face.

''What'' I snapped out, ''Hey, don't get all angry, you just looked sad, I asked what was up and you didn't even flinch..'' he explained. ''Sorry, so anyway, why are you here?'' I asked sitting on the couch, he jumped over and plopped himself beside me.

''I'm here to see my bests-buddy, a little birdy said she came home yesterday.'' He explained with a bright smile on his face. ''Birdy being Lucia?'' I enquired with a giggle, he nodded... ''But it is school time, you should be in class'' I continued, ''yup, so? It's no fun with no one to talk to but Bomb boy and Mr Sandcastle, and that other one who really does not like me..'' he stated like a wining kid. I burst out laughing at the Nicknames he had given Gaara and Deidara.

Naruto seemed good at making me happy and making me see the positives, he even managed to make me smile on the day I found out dad was taking me and Mitsuko away from the village. Not even she had managed to make me smile, and that was one of her best abilities, other than Naruto she was the happiest person I have ever encountered, she makes everyone she meets happy.

I managed to calm myself, ''you should not skip school for my sake Naruto'' I stated calmly and with a stern undertone. His smile weakened and then faded, he then began to pout he crossed his arms over his chest ''humph, your no fun anymore Akeno-Chan'' he stated with the voice of a two year old. I raised my hand and placed it onto his head ruffling is hair ''Shush Naru-Chan, I just don't see why you didn't wait till later to visit'' I stated, he laughed, ''easy, I wanted to see you now, not later'' he beamed brightly, I allowed my hand to fall.

I smiled at that, ''right, c'mon lets go'' I looked up at him, confused. ''do you not want outa here for a while? I want to take you somewhere'' he offered me his hand, I took it unsure of where he wanted to go, but curious. ''Where are w-'' I began, he put his finger my lips in a shushing manor, I pouted at that, why was he being so secretive?

I put on my shoes, and as I stood he grabbed my hand, ''Took your sweet time'' he mocked, he then turned and led me to the door, ''Got your key? You may need it'' he checked, I nodded, ''Alright, Ikou!'' he opened the door, leading me out of the flat. We heard a saddened whimper. Storm was watching and was displeased that Naruto was leaving. ''Sorry Stormy, I will come over later, and maybe tomorrow too, okay?'' he told her and asked me, I nodded, he cheered and I locked the door.

We walked to the western edge of the village, I remembered it from long ago, it really hadn't changed much, and it was still so beautiful and full of life. ''Okay, You trust me right?'' I nodded in response, but I made my confusion clear on my face. ''Then close your eyes, I will tell you when to open them, alright?'' I reluctantly listened closing my eyes and placing my hand over them, I allowed myself to be led god knows where, I walked for around forty minuets with no sight, until finally he came to a stop, although he didn't tell me and I walked right into him..

''Can I ope-'' I began to ask, when he grabbed my hand removing it from my eyes ''Yes'' he said, I opened my eyes and gasped, it was Beautiful, ''what is this place, how did you find it?'' I questioned still in awe of the boundless beauty of the White Sakura trees, we were surrounded by them, and were also standing beneath the only pink one to be seen.

''So you like it?'' I just nodded, still taking it all in, there was a clear blue lake a few feet from where we were standing, there were many different varieties of wild flowers around out feet. It was idyllic, He smiled warmly when I looked at him once again, ''I knew you would. I found it a few weeks back when I went for a run, I didn't know how I had never been here before, and then I remembered the lake from when we were little, how much fun we had there, so I decided I would show you this, I know you love the Cherry blossoms too, but more so the white ones. It seemed perfect... I have been here a few times since, I don't think many people know about it, I have not seen a single soul here at all...'' he trailed off and looked back to me.

I just could not stop smiling, I wished I could stay there forever, it was wonderful and captivating ''Where are we?'' I finally asked after we had sat for a while in a peaceful silence. ''it's a while out of town, I like it here, and I realised you would too, so I made a pledge to bring you here'' he stated rubbing the back of his neck as always. I rolled my eyes and then laughed at the confusion on his face.

I jumped up suddenly grabbing his wrist and moving to the crisp water of the lake, I released his wrist and slipped my shoes of before diving into the water, it was so refreshing. ''Akeno, you'll catch a cold'' he shouted in after me, ''Sure 'dad', whatever you say'' I mocked, he protested loudly, I giggled and splashed him, diving under so he couldn't get me back and swimming to the centre. I would get him swimming like when we were little, he can't stand losing a splash-fight. I surfaced and looked towards the Sakura tree from before, he wasn't there?

''Naru-Chan?'' I shouted, ''Yes Akeno?'' i heard whispered into my ear, I jumped slightly before splashing him again, ''Hey, no fair!'' he stated, I placed my hands onto the water surface and began to stand. ''You deserved that one for sneaking up on me!'' I stated calmly before running over to the shore, ''Wait up'' he stated as he followed, I stopped on the shore as he had asked, his hair was soggy from me splashing his face, but the rest of him was dried off.

I smirked as he stopped beside me, I turned to face him, ''what is that look about?'' he asked in a worried tone, he backed up a bit, ''nothing, Naru-Chan, I just want a hug'' I stated innocently, he relaxed then worry flashed on his face again, ''what's wrong Naru-Chan? Do you not want a hug?'' I stated with a saddened small voice turning away to sit under the tree. ''Ah fuck it, it's just water, Com'ere!'' he stated as he grabbed me from behind and pulled me back into a big bear-hug, resting his chin onto my head.

We stayed there for hours before finally heading back. I invited him to stay for dinner like old times, which he accepted, after he agreed I said ''you know what, I want ramen! Ichiraku?'' he jumped at that and so we went to our favourite food stall. After we had our Epic ramen, I decided it was time to head home at last, ''you want to come over for a while Naru-Chan?'' I asked he nodded eagerly before running off ahead.

When we got back I saw a note on the door: 'Akeno, where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick, Kiba is off with Akamaru to train and I am off out with Tenten and Hinata, they were looking forward to a catch-up with you, it's okay I just told them you were not up for a night out yet, Kiba won't be back till half ten and I don't know when I will be. Hope you have your key, but I left one under the steps if you forgot it. Lucia' I sighed and reached for the door, I got my key out with my other hand.

''She seemed a little upset, sorry if I got ya in trouble Akeno'' I heard Naruto say solemnly from behind me, pushed the handle, ''Huh?'' I stated aloud to myself, ''what's wrong Akeno?'' Naruto asked quietly, I shook my head 'no' before opening the door further and stepping quietly into the hallway, the door is meant to be locked...

I placed my shoes down at the door, I heard Naruto walking close behind me, I heard a sound in the living room, so I quickly and silently opened the door, and the room was dark. I was about to reach for the switch when a torch was turned on and pointed at me. ''Who are you, and what are you doing in my flat?'' I more shouted than asked.

''I see that nothing much has changed, you two are still glued together even after all that time apart... Naruto, If you are that fond of my sister would you just confess to her and be done with it already? Or at least ask her out? Honestly you are not children anymore and soon you won't have the chance, she will get snapped up by someone else before you even know what hit you..'' the voice trailed off.

I turned my head around to see his reaction, I laughed, he looked like a Deer caught in headlights, and his face was crimson red, it was nearly as dark as my hair. I turned my head back to the not so suspicious figure ''Mitsuko, you are too funny, what are you doing here, you are not due for another two months'' I stated with surprise, laughter and excitement in my tone. ''Actually she is due next week'' Naruto corrected, ''what? but I just read that letter two days ago saying she was coming in two months'' I stated startled, ''No you read that on the 2nd, it's been six weeks since you told me she was coming..''

''WHAT?!'' I yelled, turning to face him, I grabbed his collar and dragged him so I was speaking into his ear and his face was covering Mitsuko's vision, she was really skilled at gathering information, so she was a master at lip-reading. I lowered my voice as low as I could ''How-long-was-I-in-that-hospital?'' I growled at him. Before releasing my fisted hand. He moved back slightly and looked at me.

''Six… Weeks... I thought you knew'' he breathed out.

**~ that's all for now folks, hope you liked it! Sorry for all the foul language, but deal with it, I gave you the warning in the very beginning.. anyway, if you have any suggestions feel free. If you like it leave a review, thanks~**


End file.
